The Amazing Race: Warriors Edition
by Booklady1017
Summary: Come see your favorite cats participate in the first ever Warriors edition of The Amazing Race. Many teams will participate but only one will win the 1,000,000 mice prize. The teams will travel all around the world and compete in many events and tasks. One of the teams will be viewer's voter choice.
1. Chapter 1

Coming soon to the Cat Broadcasting Network. It is the first ever Warriors cat edition of the Amazing Race. See your favorite cats compete in this fun competition around the world. Many cats will play but their will be only winning team who will get the 1,000,000 mice. Viewers now get to pick one of the teams to participate. Vote a pair of cats you would like to compete. Information about the host is coming soon too.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the list of Warriors I have so far competing. Please when you vote, don't pick these:

The Newly found love married couple: Bramblestar and Squirrelflight

The Father and Son reunion: Crowfeather and Lionblaze

Mother and Son team 1: Nightcloud and Breezepelt

Mother and Son team 2: Brokenstar and Yellowfang

Dysfunctional mother and daughter team: Millie and Blossomfall

Best friends forever: Jayfeather and Willowshine

Brother and sister: Tigerheart and Dawnpelt

Mortal enemies team: Tigerstar and Scourge

Friends unite: Leafstar and Echosong

Senior Buddies: Brackenfur and Sandstorm

Water loving friends: Reedwhisker and Mallownose


	3. Chapter 3

Good news! We are ready to reveal our host(s) for the show. One of the hosts, is the famous camera cat, you know her as Tansy. And the other host, is named Autumnsplash (my cat alter ego). Please feel free to still vote for our final pairing of cats as contestants on this show. Remember we already have 11 pairs of cats. Please don't pick one of the cats from the 11 pairs. Please vote soon because I want to continue this story. Thank you all. 


	4. Chapter 4

In this special edition of the Amazing Race, we will feature for the first time, interviews with the cats who will be the contestants in this edition. Autumnsplash will interview the first four teams.

**Bramblestar and Squirrelflight-The married but newly found love team, ages 60 moons and 58 moons, from Thundertown, UK.**

Autumnsplash: "Hello Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. We are so excited to hear that you both will be taking part in our special edition of this show. Why did you both agree to do this show"?

Bramblestar: "We had gone through a difficult patch in our marriage but recently came back together and now just celebrated the 4 moon birthday of our 3 new kits. We wanted to show our kits that no matter what challenges you face in your life, as long as you work together, you can overcome them"

Autumnsplash: Why do you think you both would make a good team on this show?

Squirrelflight: "As Bramblestar said, we have gone through some tough times but have come together to overcome them. I think that drive to make a marriage work despite the obstacles we have faced can also be used to win this race".

Autumnsplash: "What part are you both looking forward to in this race?"

Squirrelflight: "Any challenges that have to do with heights. I love climbing".

Bramblestar: "Going to different countries. I would love to see countries in Asia".

Autumnsplash: "Thank you both. Looking forward to seeing you both soon on the race".

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight: "Thank you Autumnsplash"!

**Crowfeather and Lionblaze: Father and Son reunion 59 moons and 18 moons, Thundertown, and Windover, UK**

Autumnsplash: "I'm pleased to introduce the next team, Crowfeather and Lionblaze". They are an estranged father and son team who recently became close after the birth of Lionblaze's three kits". "Crowfeather, what made you decide to do this show?"

Crowfeather: "I admit I had been distant from my son for most of his life. Our kind didn't really have much to do with his kind. But that should not have been an excuse. It took my new grandchildren to make me see my mistake. So I wanted to do this race together, to get to know my son better and learn how to work together".

Lionblaze: "I was taken back when Crowfeather asked me to do this show. I was so shocked I did not say anything at first. But of course, I did agree. I also want this opportunity to get to know my father better".

Autumnsplash: "Why do you think you would both make a good team on this show?"

Lionblaze: "By not knowing each other that well yet, we haven't developed those bad habits with one another and want to try to look for the best in one another".

Autumnsplash: "What are you most looking forward to in the race?"

Crowfeather: "Going to the Scandinavian countries. I heard they are most like my home".

Lionblaze: "I'm a real adventurer, so take me to places like Morocco or Thailand and the like".

Autumnsplash: "Thank you both and good luck".

Lionblaze and Crowfeather: "Thank you too".

**Nightcloud and Breezepelt, Mother and Son team number 1, 52 moons and 18 moons, Windover, UK**

Autumnsplash: "Hello Nightcloud and Breezepelt. Welcome to our show".

Nightcloud: "I want to let you know I am so happy to do this show with my Breezykins". "Isn't he adorable"?

Autumnsplash: "So why did you both decide to do the show together"?

Nightcloud: "Any opportunity to spend time with my beloved son is an opportunity worth taken".

Breezepelt: "The chance to win 1,000,000 mice and because my mother made me".

Autumnsplash: "Okay moving on, why do you think your team is the best"?

Nightcloud: "Look at him. He is brilliant, adorable and just wonderful. He is so great in everything he does".

Breezepelt: "Well that is true. We could kick some major behind in this game".

Autumnsplash: "What are you both most looking forward to in the race"?

Nightcloud: "I want to go to Paris. They have great fashions and food".

Breezepelt: "Mom, you do realize this race is not a shopping and restaurant excursion?" "Anyhow, I want to learn more about different countries".

Autumnsplash: "Thank you both and good luck".

Breezepelt and Nightcloud: "Thank you".

**Brokenstar and Yellowfang: Mother and Son team number 2, Age doesn't matter when you are in Starclan, sometimes Thundertown, UK, sometimes Starclan, sometimes Shadowton, UK.**

Autumnsplash: "Welcome Brokenstar and Yellowfang. We are pleased to have you on this special edition of our show".

Yellowfang: "Yes thank you. I think we can do very well".

Autumnsplash: "Why did you both decide to do the show"?

Yellowfang: "To have a chance to work together with my Broken baby after renewing our relationship after all these years is priceless".

Brokenstar: "What she said".

Yellowfang: "Come on you have more to say than that, Brokie!"

Brokenstar: "It will be a fun experience working together".

Autumnsplash: "Why do you think you would make the best team?".

Yellowfang: "Look at my son. Does anyone look as strong and smart as him?".

Brokenstar: "Thanks mom. You are great yourself."

Autumnsplash: "What are you most looking forward to in the race?"

Yellowfang: "To see different parts of the world. I didn't get to travel much when I was younger".

Brokenstar: "To defeat my opponents".

Autumnsplash: "Thank you both". We will have more contestants to interview soon with Tansy".

Yellowfang and Brokenstar: "Thank you".


	5. Chapter 5

**Millie and Blossomfall, Mother and Daughter 60 moons and 15 moons, Thundertown, UK**

Tansy: "Hello. I'm here interviewing the next group of cats that will be on our show. Here are Millie and Blossomfall. Welcome to the show".

Millie: "Thank you".

Blossomfall: "Thank you".

Tansy: "So why did the both of you decide to do this show"?

Millie: "Well I wanted to do it with my daughter, Briarlight, but they said she was not fit for the show". "I think...

Tansy: "Well anyhow, how about you Blossomfall"?

Blossomfall: "You told me you wanted to do the show with me! Was that a lie?"

Millie: "Anyhow I'm sorry about that. I'm sure it will be fine with Blossomfall".

Blossomfall: "I was going to say I was looking forward to doing the show with my mother, to finally get back to the relationship we had before my sister had the accident".

Tansy: "I'm sorry about your sister's accident and I hope this show does help you both get the chance to get back to your old relationship". "So why do you think you would make the best team"?

Millie: "Well Blossomfall is very athletic and smart, so that will be a big help".

Blossomfall: "Thanks mom. And she is pretty athletic herself too".

Tansy: "What are you most looking forward to on the Amazing Race"?

Millie: "I always wanted to travel by plane".

Blossomfall: "To visit places like Italy, Brazil and Japan".

Tansy: "Thank you both. Looking forward to seeing you on the show".

Millie and Blossomfall: "Thank you".

**Jayfeather and Willowshine: Friends Forever, 18 moons and 15 moons, Thundertown and Riverville, UK**

Tansy: "Welcome to the show, Jayfeather and Willowshine".

Millie: "Hey why does HE get to be on the show and my precious Briar baby does not?!"

Tansy: "Excuse me. You had your turn. You will have to leave".

Millie: "Fine I will leave, but you are being biased".

Tansy: "Sorry about that. Please tell me why you both wanted to be on the show"?

Willowshine: "I want the world to see how brave and talented he is. Others think because he is blind he cannot do many things but he can prove them wrong". She looks at Jayfeather adoringly.

Jayfeather: (clueless to how Willowshine is looking at him): I thought maybe initially this might be boring but I watched a few episodes and it really is "Amazing". I think we would make a good team".

Tansy: "Speaking of making a good team, why do you both think you would be a good team?"

Jayfeather: "We are both very clever. Some think you need more than brains to do this competition but we are going to prove that is not true".

Willowshine: "To fellow medicine cats out there, we are going to make you proud"!

Tansy: "What are you most looking forward to most in the show"?

Willowshine: "For the world to see how talented Jayfeather really is".

Jayfeather: "Thank you. I am so excited about all the challenges".

Tansy: "Thank you both for being here".

Jayfeather and Willowshine: "Thank you".

**Tigerheart and Dawnpelt, Brother and Sister 18 moons, Shadowville, UK**

Tansy: "Welcome Tigerheart and Dawnpelt to the show".

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt: "Thank you".

Tansy: "Why did you both decide to become part of the show"?

Tigerheart: "After the loss of our brother, we grew a little distant. We wanted to do the show together to become closer again".

Dawnpelt: "Yes I miss our closeness and thought this show would help bring us closer together".

Tansy: "Why do you think you would make a good team"?

Tigerheart: "We known each other since we were born and know each others strengths and weaknesses".

Dawnpelt: "We are both very athletic and smart".

Tansy: "What are you both looking forward to most in the show?"

Tigerheart: "Any challenges that have to do with caves. I love exploring caves".

Dawnpelt: "Visiting many different countries".

Tansy: "Thank you both for your time and good luck".

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt: "You are welcome".

Next Autumnsplash will interview the next group of contestants. Please continue voting. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! YOU HAVE ONE MORE DAY. PICK A PAIR OF CATS THAT HAS NOT BEEN SELECTED YET AS A TEAM YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE COMPETE.**

Autumnsplash: "Hi. I'm back with the next round of interviews".

**Tigerstar and Scourge: Mortal Enemies team, age doesn't matter in Starclan, Starclan, Thundertown, Shadowville, where ever**

Autumnsplash: "Welcome Tigerstar and Scourge, to the Amazing Race: Warriors Edition."

Tigerstar: "I'm delighted to be here. We will win this race no matter what it takes."

Autumnsplash: "Oh well I appreciate your enthusiasm. So why did you decide to join the Race?"

Tigerstar: "I need the prize to start my plan for cat world domination".

Scourge: "He promised I could be co leader with him if I share the prize with him. I don't trust him but I like his plan".

Autumnsplash: "Well isn't that lovely. Why do you think you guys will win"?

Tigerstar: "As I said, we will do whatever it takes to win. The other teams better sleep with one eye open at night".

Scourge: "I will discover all their weaknesses".

Autumnsplash: "You guys sound tough. I hope the other teams are listening and are ready. What are you both most looking forward to in the race"?

Tigerstar: "Winning the prize as I know we will"!

Scourge: "Seeing the other teams shrink in our presence".

Autumnsplash: "Thank you both for joining me. Good luck"!

**Leafstar and Echosong: Friends Unite, 24 moons and 18 moons, Skyland, UK**

Autumnsplash: "Welcome Leafstar and Echosong"!

Leafstar and Echosong: "Thank you for having us"!

Autumnsplash: "Why did you both decide to join this show"?

Leafstar: "We are from a newer town than the other cats and don't have the same history the other cats have. They think we cannot compete with the likes of them, but we are here to prove them wrong".

Echosong: "We are ready for this race. We cannot wait to show the other teams what we got".

Autumnsplash: "Why do you think you are the best team"?

Echosong: "We want it the most, so we will work the hardest to win".

Autumnsplash: "What are you most looking forward to in the race"?

Leafstar: "Seeing different places in the world. I cannot wait to travel".

Echosong: "Me too. There are so many places I want to visit too".

Autumnsplash: "Thank you both for being here and good luck".

Echosong and Leafstar: "Thank you".

**Brackenfur and Sandstorm, Senior Buddies, 96 moons and 78 moons, Thundertown, UK**

Autumnsplash: "Welcome Brackenfur and Sandstorm". Why did you both decide to join the show?"

Sandstorm: "We want to prove that the older cats can compete with the younger ones and win the race!"

Brackenfur: "We have what it takes to win even though we are older, we are still fierce."

Autumnsplash: "So why do you think you can win the race?"

Sandstorm: "As we said, we still have the drive and fire to win even though we are older. Don't count us out yet".

Autumnsplash: "What are you both most looking forward to in the race?"

Sandstorm: "I want to see France, Italy, China, Japan, Brazil, you name it!"

Brackenfur: "I can't wait to see everything. This is a chance for me to start over and do something different".

Autumnsplash: "Thank you both"!

Sandstorm and Brackenfur: "Thank you".


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a reminder that tomorrow is the last day to vote for the last pair of contestants. Please vote if you haven't already done so. Please pick 2 cats that are not from the 11 teams that were already picked. Thanks and enjoy! Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reedwhisker and Mallownose, 48 moons and 20 moons, Riverville, UK**

Tansy: "Here is the interview with the final pair of contestants competing in the Amazing Race and then reveal the winners who will be the final pair of contestants". Here we have Reedwhisker and Mallownose. Many of you may not know them so I will give you a brief introduction. Reedwhisker had been the deputy of Riverville, with of course Mistystar being its sheriff. You also may not know that Reedwhisker is also Mistystar's son and grandson of the famous past leader of Thunderclan, Bluestar. Also his partner Mallownose also helps out the two keep order in the town. They are good friends, especially since Mallownose saved Reedwhisker from a dog".

"Welcome, Reedwhisker and Mallownose! It is a pleasure to meet you both".

Reedwhisker and Mallownose: "Thank you and you too"!

Tansy: "Could you please tell us why you decided to participate in the show?"

Reedwhisker: "Not too many cats know us and underestimate cats from Riverville. We want to show everyone we got what it takes to win".

Mallownose: "Since we are also crime fighters, we are trained to be prepared for anything and learn how to act quickly".

Tansy: "Sounds like tins are also good qualities of winners of the show. What are you both most looking forward to in the race"?

Mallownose: "Anything to do with water. We know most cats do not like the water so we have an advantage there".

Reedwhisker: "Visiting America. I always wanted to visit there".

Tansy: "Thank you".

Reedwhisker and Mallownose: "Thank you".

Tansy: "And the moment you have all been waiting for...the winner of the final pair contest (drum roll). The winners are: Leafpool and Hollyleaf. Thanks for voting! We will visit them at Leafpool's home and surprise them with the good news!"

**Leafpool and Hollyleaf, 58 moons and age does not matter in Starclan. Thundertown, UK and Starclan.**

Video footage:

Tansy: "We are at the home of Leafpool. They do not know I am coming and why. (knocks on door) Hello, are you Leafpool"?

Leafpool: "Yes Tansy. I know you. What brings you by"?

Tansy: "Did you know Hollyleaf and you were nominated to participate in the Amazing Race by your peer cats"?

Leafpool: (Screams) She also yells out to Hollyleaf, come here, you won't believe this"!

Hollyleaf: "What?! I cannot believe this! Yay!"

Tansy: "Yes it is true. What do you both think"?

Hollyleaf: "Mom, we are doing this right"!?

Leafpool: "Yes it will be great".

Tansy: "Why do you think you would make a good team"?

Leafpool: "We are both very smart and physically fit".

Hollyleaf: "I'm fearless. My mom can attest to that".

Leafpool: "It is true"!

Tansy: "What are you two most looking forward to in the race"?

Leafpool: "Everything"!

Hollyleaf: Any cave or tunnel challenges. I would excel at those"!

Tansy:"Thank you both".

Leafpool and Hollyleaf: "Thanks"!


	9. Chapter 9

Autumnsplash: "The race is about to begin. We are in cloudy London, the capital of the United Kingdom and the beginning of this special edition of the Amazing Race. We have all 12 teams here ready to begin. When I give the word, the teams will start the race. They will run to the first clue box and follow the directions on the clue. "Ready go!"

The teams run to the box. Tigerstar and Scourge get their first, followed shortly behind by Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Behind them is Crowfeather and Lionblaze, then Reedwhisker and Mallownose. We see Bramblestar and Squirrelflight opening the clue and we see Autumnsplash saying, "This bridge is falling down falling down. Which one is it? Find it and your clue will be here". All four teams are running to the street, but both Tigerstar, Scourge, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight get there first. They see one cab, so Tigerstar decides to trip Bramblestar so they can catch the first cab. Squirrelflight yells at Tigerstar and says, "That was a cheap move to trip your son to get a cab. Karma will get you later". But Tigerstar does not hear her because Scourge and Tigerstar are already in the cab. By the time Bramblestar gets up, he sees Reedwhisker and Mallownose, Leafpool and Hollyleaf running by them. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar quickly catch up and run with the teams down two blocks where they see 3 cabs. Luckily then all 3 teams are able to take a cab. At this point the standings are: #1 Tigerstar and Scourge, #2 Reedwhisker and Mallownose #3 Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and #4 Crowfeather and Lionblaze. By the time Millie, Blossomfall, Jayfeather and Willowshine, Leafpool and Hollyleaf catch up, they see the cabs are gone. They walk two blocks and see a convenience store. Willowshine and Blossomfall have the idea to run in and ask the worker where is the best place to catch a cab. The worker says, "I can call you guys a cab. How many are you"? Willowshine looks at Blossomfall (she knows she can get a lead if she just asks for one, but she does not want to alienate anyone this early in the race). "Three cabs please", said Willowshine. "Thank you", said Blossomfall to Willowshine and the worker. They all wait outside for their cab. Then Tigerheart and Dawnpelt come by and say, "Did you guys find a cab"? Blossomfall decides to run the favor and explains how they went inside and the worker called them cab. So Tigerheart goes inside and asks for a cab. At this time 2 cabs arrive. Millie and Blossomfall go in one and then Jayfeather and Willowshine take the next one. That makes #5 Millie and Blossomfall and #6 Jayfeather and Willowshine and Leafpool and Hollyfeather #7. About 10 minutes later, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt's cab arrives and makes them #8. Leafstar and Echosong had seen the cabs and just was able to catch the number on the cab before it leaves. They see a pay phone across the street and grab some pence. They call the cab company. Brokenstar and Yellowfang see them doing this but don't get their in time to ask for them to call a cab but are able to get the cab company phone number from them and call a cab too. So ten minutes later, Leafstar and Echosong's cab arrives which makes them #9. Another 5 minutes later, the cab for Brokenstar and Yellowfang arrives which makes them #10. Breezepelt is yelling at his mom because she is walking so slow. He says, "Look Sandstorm is walking faster than you and she is older than you". That made Nightcloud angry enough to have them rush past Sandstorm and Brackenfur. They were lucky to find their own cab at the street when they got there, so Nightcloud and Breezepelt get the cab and are now #11. Luckily another cab is not far behind and Sandstorm and Brackenfur catch it to become team #12.

Karma does get Tigerstar and Scourge because their cabbie does not know where the bridge is and to top it off, he is very slow. Scourge yells at Tigerstar, "I told you that you should not do that. Now Karma got us". Tigerstar yelled, "What do you want to do about it now"? "Look there is a hotel here. Let's stop and get proper directions and have them call us a new cab". Tigerstar said, "Or we can threaten this cabbie with bodily harm if he leaves, get directions at the hotel and threaten him if he does not speed up". "I heard that," said the cabbie. "Well do you want our fare or not"? said Tigerstar. "Fine, I'll wait", he said. They ran inside and found out that the bridge is London Bridge and get directions. They run back to the cab and Tigerstar yells, "Move it". Not only does the cabbie speed up but he is going so fast he makes Scourge dizzy. Still after all this, the first team to get to the bridge is Reedwhisker and Mallownose. Mallownose also figured out the clue and they had a cabbie who knew how to get here. They run to the clue box and open the clue. We see Autumnsplash again say, "This is a detour. There will be 12 in this race. 6 must be done by one teammate and 6 by the other. This detour will require one teammate to climb up London Bridge using support wires and zipline down to the platform on the Thames River, where they will get their clue".

Part 2 soon...


	10. Chapter 10

Part 2:

Mallownose and Reedwhisker read the clue at the bridge and decide that Mallownose would do the Roadblock. They both thought it would be easy for either one, but Mallownose was the lucky winner. He quickly suited up. Bramblestar and Squirrellflight got their shortly after Mallownose was suited. They had figured out the clue quickly and didn't need to ask anyone and made some time. It was about 10 minutes before Crowfeather and Lionblaze arrived. At this time Mallownose was at the platform getting ready to zipline back to London. Squirrelflight was ascending the bridge and Reedwhisker said to Bramblestar, "Congratulations on becoming Sheriff". "Thanks. I heard you are deputy. If you need any advice or help, contact me when we get back to town", said Bramblestar.

Mallownose quickly made it back to London and waited two minutes for Reedwhisker to be driven back to their meeting spot. So Reedwhisker told the cabbie to wait for Mallownose. They quickly read the clue and we see Autumnsplash saying, "Detour. Both team members must choose from one of two challenges. A clue is given and they must pick based on the clue". Reedwhisker and Mallownose think the race would be better and ask the cabbie if he knows how to get to Victoria Tower Gardens. He does and they speed off. At this time Bramblestar and Squirrelflight meet and go back to the cab. They decide to do race too and ask the cabbie if he knows how to get to Victoria Tower Gardens. He doesn't but he lets Squirrelflight look up directions on his phone. She quickly does so and they leave.

Meanwhile back at the bridge, as Crowfeather is nearly at the top, Tigerstar and Scourge finally arrive. Tigerstar grabs the clue and announces, "I'm doing this challenge". "Seriously? We did not even discuss it", said Scourge. "Stop being a baby", said Tigerstar. Tigerstar quickly suits up and climbs. At this time Millie and Blossomfall arrive. They are arguing over who will do the challenge. Finally Blossomfall yells and says, "Fine do it already. Jayfeather and Willowshine just got here. I don't want to waste any more time". As Millie suits up, Jayfeather says to Willowshine, "I think I can do this challenge but I am not sure about the others. Do you mind if I do this one"?. "Sure", said Willowshine.

Crowfeather and Lionblaze meet up and read the clue. "Hmm. I don't see a cab. Let's go to the hotel and call a cab and ask them which place is closer". They go to the hotel and ask for a cab and find out that Somerset House is closer, so they will do the Guard challenge. Meanwhile outside Tigerstar and Scourge catch a cab just 5 minutes before Crowfeather and Lionblaze's cab comes. They decide to do the Guard one too and Tigerstar scowls and says to the cabbie, "You better know how to get to this place". The cabbie looks scared and says that he does. So at this point: Mallownose and Reedwhisker (1), Bramblestar and Squirrelflight (2), Tigerstar and Scourge (3), Crowfeather and Lionblaze (4).

Millie lands in London and Jayfeather is just behind her and about to land shortly. Millie meets up with Blossomfall and they do not see a cab. They argue about how to get a cab. After 5 minutes they finally see the hotel and decide to go there. As they leave a cab pulls up and Jayfeather and Willowshine who just arrived are able to catch the cab. They were reading the clue and decided to do Guard as Jayfeather wasn't one for racing. The cabbie didn't know where to go but Willowshine asked if the cabbie could look up Somerset House on his phone. She did and they left. (Jayfeather and Willowshine (#5)) The cab for Millie and Blossomfall arrives 6 minutes later. They decide to do race and find out that the cabbie knows how to get to Victoria Tower Gardens. (Millie and Blossomfall #6).

Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrive at the bridge, read the clue and Hollyleaf gets suited up. 5 minutes later, Nightcloud and Breezepelt arrive and Nightcloud scowls at Leafpool and Leafpool hisses back at her. Breezepelt makes an executive decision and decides Nightcloud should do this task, even though she doesn't want to. She gets suited up and goes. About 10 minutes later Leafstar and Echosong arrive and it quickly decided that Leafstar will do this task. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt just arrived. What happened..here it goes..

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt's cab broke down and the cabbie needed to change their tire. Luckily the cabbie was quick but it did eat away at their lead bringing them to 10th place. Tigerheart quickly decided to do the challenge.

Now Leafpool and Hollyleaf reunite at the meeting spot and read the clue. They decide to do guard at Somerset House. They see a cab a block away and chase after it and make it. Their cabbie knows how to get there and they are off (Leafpool and Hollyleaf #7). After they leave Nightcloud and Breezepelt arrive and read the clue. Nightcloud asks if they could do the guard because she thinks the race will make her very sweaty. Breezepelt rolls his eyes but says ok. There are no cabs but they run into the hotel. Nightcloud spots a gift shop and asks her son if she can look while he finds out about a cab and directions. He says "NO! You must wait here". She whines but comes with him. 10 minutes later their cab arrives. They tell the cabbie where they want to go and have the directions ready in case he needs them.

Part 3 is coming up.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 3:

Standings:

1. Reedwhisker and Mallownose

2. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar

3. Tigerstar and Scourge

4. Lionblaze and Crowfeather

5. Jayfeather and Willowshine

6. Millie and Blossomfall

7. Leafpool and Hollyleaf

8. Nightcloud and Breezepelt

9. Leafstar and Echosong

10. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt

11. Yellowfang and Brokenstar

12. Sandstorm and Brackenfur

Tigerheart just finished the zipline and met up with Dawnpelt. They are fortunate to see a cab and rush to get it. They had decided to do the guard at Somerset House.

Yellowfang and Brokenstar finally made it to the bridge. They were arguing in the cab the whole way to the bridge. Basically, Brokenstar was annoyed his mom was so slow. She said that it was a once in a Starclan opportunity and she was going to take everything in. She even got so caught up in a conversation about Meowton Abbey with the Cabbie, they almost missed their destination. Brokenstar is so frustrated, he rushes to do the Roadblock before Yellowfang can comment.

At that time Sandstorm and Brackenfur finally arrive. Brackenfur suits up and Sandstorm chats to Yellowfang how she is annoyed how Brackenfur is spending too much time showing photos of his grandkits and not focusing on the race. Yellowfang says that Sandstorm is not going to get any support on that one because she wished at least Brokenstar lived long enough to give her grandkits.

Reedwhisker and Mallownose realized they were first to the gardens. They see it is a pancake race. This is an event based on the tradition to have pancake races on Shrove Tuesday aka Pancake Day aka Fat Tuesday. Reedwhisker and Mallownose quickly figure out how to do it and get it done in the allotted time and just as team #2, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight arrive. Reedwhisker and Mallownose receive their clue and find out if they get to the pit stop first, they can win the new prize, the save. The pit stop clue says this place is connected to Lord Nelson. Reedwhisker and Mallownose don't know where that is and find a gracious cat who lets them use their cellphone and they find out it is Tralfagar Square. Luckily they find their cabbie and they saw Squirrelflight and Bramblestar had not finished the detour yet.

Crowfeather and Lionblaze make it to Somerset House and Tigerstar and Scourge make up some time and arrive 3 minutes later. They see in the detour they have to perform the changing of the guard. This is the Queen's Guard who block the entrance to the Buckingham Palace and St. James Palace. In the race, the detour is performed at the Somerset House. Crowfeather and Lionblaze do not know if the lead two teams did the other detour. They start to learn the steps and see Tigerstar and Scpurge arrive. "I"ll beat you guys for sure. You have no coordination", said Tigerstar. "Ignore him", said Crowfeather. "He is just trying to get under your skin". Tigerstar did get under Lionblaze's skin because he was having trouble with the steps. Turns out so did Scourge.

Jayfeather and Willowshine arrive as the first two teams are practicing the steps. "What is this task"? said Jayfeather. It is Changing of the Guard. You have to do some steps with me that they teach us and we do this together", said Willowshine. "How do I learn these steps if I cannot see them", said Jayfeather. "I have a plan. Trust me", said Willowshine. "Maybe we should try the other detour"? said Jayfeather. "There is probably some sort of twist to the race, so we are here. Let's try this at least once", said Willowshine. "Ok I trust you", said Jayfeather. Willowshine bats her eyes at Jayfeather and says, "I'm so happy".

Finally Crowfeather and Lionblaze perform and despite Lionblaze's worries, they did it on the first try. However Tigerstar and Scourge were having trouble because Scourge kept messing up. Tigerstar kept on yelling at Scourge. Scourge yelled back that he was not helping. After their sixth try, Jayfeather and Willowshine finished it on their 3rd try as he caught on to Willowshine's instructions and cues for their routine. "Look even the blind cat finished before us", said Tigerstar. "Not helping", said Scourge. "I am going to kick some sense into you", said Tigerstar. Now Hollyleaf and Leafpool arrive. "Let's just do the race", said Scourge. They left to do the race.

At the race, we see Millie and Blossomfall. They are arguing about how slow Millie was and Millie argued she did not want to lose and Echosong are practicing flipping the pancakes for the next rave with Millie and Blossomfall (2nd try).

part 4 next


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry there are so many parts. For any Amazing Race fans, yes I did copy the detour from London in this current Amazing Race. But I will try to be more creative in the future. Enjoy!**

Part 4:

Leafstar and Echosong and Millie and Blossomfall are racing against each other and flipping the pancakes. Leafstar and Echosong get it on their first try and Millie and Blossomfall on the second try. They both read the clue and Blossomfall asks Echosong if she knows where is the pit stop? Echosong says, "I am not sure. Not a history buff. How about you Leafstar"? "I don't know either. Let's go together to ask that catwith the phone", said Leafstar. The cat knew it without having to look it up on the phone. "Of course it is Trafalgar Square and I know how to get there," the cat said. They all got directions and went off to the pit stop.

As they are leaving, Tigerstar and Scourge show up. "Ugh, the girls just left", said Tigerstar. "Forget about them. Let's not think about anyone else and get this detour done quickly. Then Tigerheart and Dawnpelt show up. They are all racing together. They all finish about the same time. They rush to get the clue and Tigerheart asks Tigerstar if he knows where this place is. Tigerstar thinks for a moment and says, "I have no clue". Tigerheart and Dawnpelt leave to find someone to ask about the clue. "Did you really not know Tigerstar"? said Scourge. "Ha, of course not. I am brilliant. Of course I know it is Trafalgar Square", said Tigerstar. "Of course you realize you duped your grandson and granddaughter", said Scourge. "Traitors. Especially that Tigerheart. He claims to want to be part of the dark forest but is a liar", said Tigerstar. "Um okay", said Scourge. They run and catch a cab.

Yellowfang and Brokenstar and Nightcloud and Breezepelt arrive at the Somerset House within minutes of each other. All of them seem confident about the task and it takes each time 2 tries. They both read the clue and decide to go to a nearby hotel to get more information (directions and answer to the clue about the pitstop). They share information. They both realize they forgot to ask their cabs to stay, so they ask at the hotel to call each of them one. Nightcloud whines that is she worried they are last and how could Breezepelt forget to tell the cab to stay. Breezepelt says, "You realize that we are right here with Yellowfang and Brokenstar and we think Brackenfur and Sandstorm are behind us. You could have also told the cab to stay". Before Nightcloud has a chance to respond their cabs arrive.

Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrive at the pit stop. They see a cat dressed like an old fashioned British soldier and he says he is "Admiralcat Nelson". Ambersplash says, "What place do you think you are in"? Mallownose screams, "First"! "And we get some special prize", said Reedwhisker. "Yes you are first and you get the save. This means you cannot be eliminated if you use it but you must use in within the next 5 legs", said Autumnsplash. "Congrats".

About five minutes later Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrive at the pit stop and Autumnsplash says, "You are second. Good job"! 10 minutes later, Crowfeather and Lionblaze arrive and are pronounced third place. It turns out Jayfeather and Willowshine arrive before Tigerstar and Scourge and are fourth place. It turns out Tigerstar and Scourge's cab driver got a little lost but they become 5th instead of 4th.

Sandstorm and Brackenfur finish the race in 2 tries. They get directions to the pit stop.

6th place to arrive is Millie and Blossomfall. 7th is Leafpool and Hollyleaf. 8th is Leafstar and Echosong. Nightcloud and Breezepelt get lost, so Tigerheart and Dawnpelt arrive first and are 9th. Nightcloud and Breezepelt are 10th. Yellowfang and Brokenstar are 11th and sadly Brackenfur and Sandstorm are 12th. Autumnsplash says, "Sorry that you are both eliminated from the race". Brackenfur says, "It was short but we had fun. Oh and do you want to see photos of my grandkits"? Sandstorm shakes her head.

**Next time on the race, the teams go to Ireland. **


	13. Chapter 13

Leg 2: Ireland

Autumnsplash: "Reedwhisker and Mallownose who finished first and arrived at 6:23 PM will depart 6:23 AM. Here is your clue".

Reedwhisker and Mallownose read their clue. We see Autumnsplash speaking: "You will be leaving London for Dublin, Ireland". London has many airports and there are many ways to get to Ireland. Remember this when booking your flight. You will have $120 in this leg and a team may be eliminated".

"We need to find someplace that has Internet access. We could go to a travel agency or go to an internet café", said Reedwhisker. "Maybe an Internet café if it is close to here. if not the travel agency", said Mallownose. "There's a cab", said Reedwhisker. "Let's ask him about the café or the travel agency". They catch the cab and ask the cabbie which one of the two places is the closest. Turns out the travel agency is closer. The cabbie drives them there. They run inside and ask about the quickest flight to Dublin. They also remember to ask which airport is the closest and for a direct flight if possible. The travel agency worker says, "Well I have a flight at 8:30 AM from Heathrow (the closest airport) that is direct and gets into Dublin 9:50 AM. "And you are sure that is the earliest flight", said Reedwhisker. "Yes," said the travel agent. "Ok. Please book it and book us closest to the front of the plane", said Mallownose.

At 6:28 AM, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar get their clue and decide to get a cab to a travel agency too and they get the same one as Reedwhisker and Mallownose. They ask the travel agent about the quickest and closest flight. The travel agent says, "I have a direct flight from Heathrow to Dublin Airport at 8:30 AM". "And that is the earliest and closest"? said Squirrelflight. "Yes in fact two other cats were here and they booked the same flight", said the agent. "Good so we know that Reedwhisker, Mallownose and we will be on the same flight" said Bramblestar. At 6:33 AM, Crowfeather and Lionblaze get their clue and they decide to go to an Internet café. After looking up all the flights, Crowfeather noticed that the earliest one was at 8:30 AM from Heathrow airport. It would be cutting it close but they could make it. They quickly book it and go back to their cab to go to the airport.

Jayfeather and Willowshine decide to go to the travel agency. They are sitting for 6 minutes and getting information for the flights as Tigerstar and Scourge walk in. The travel agent tells Jayfeather and Willowshine about the flight at Heathrow leaving at 8:30 AM but they worry they won't be able to make it. But they see Tigerstar and Scourge coming near them and they don't want to give them the advantage so they quickly decide to book that flight. "We want to book the same flight that they did", said Tigerstar. "Let me check," said the agent. "Sorry no more seats on that flight". "I demand that you double check", said Tigerstar. "Listen, I did and there are still no seats on that flight" said the agent. "That's it, I'm going to kidnap those two teams so we can get their flight", said Tigerstar. "It's illegal and will take too much time and we still can't get on their flight. Let's quickly book something else and get to the airport", said Scourge. Tigerstar scowled and said, "Fine. What do you have"? A 9:15 AM at Luton Airport. It is slightly farther than Heathrow but I think you will have enough time. "Fine book it", said Scourge.

Millie and Blossomfall and Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrive minutes of each other at the same travel agency. They find out about the same flight to Dublin from Luton. They discover it is not the first flight but the first flight is not available but it is the second quickest option. They all book it. So all the teams besides Tigerheart, Dawnpelt and Yellowfang and Brokenstar go to the travel agency. Leafstar, Echosong, Nightcloud, Breezepelt all book the 9:15 AM flight from Luton too. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt try to go to the agency but their cabbie gets lost. They finally find an Internet café. By the time they find it, they discover the earliest flight is from Heathrow at 11:00 AM. They don't know about the earlier flights, so they have no idea if it is a good selection or not, but they hurry up and pick that flight. Yellowfang and Brokenstar also go to the internet café and must book the 11:00 AM flight from Heathrow.

So all teams arrive at their airports. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt ask Squirrelflight and Bramblestar which flight they have. "We have an 8:30", said Bramblestar. They ask for the flight information and Squirrelflight and Bramblestar look at each other and wonder if they should volunteer the information. They remain quiet but then Tigerheart says, "Why not just try the same airline as our flight. They can tell us about other airlines too". "We have to hurry up. It is already 7:55. We won't make it", said Dawnpelt. "We have nothing to lose. Let's go", said Tigerheart. They go to the Ryanair booth and find out that there are 4 passengers ahead of them on standby. But they are able to get standby and luckily are able to breeze through security. They make it to the gate at 8:26. "Any space?" said Tigerheart. "Yes", said the steward. "You have just enough time to get your tickets and board. You are lucky. Squirrelflight tells Reedwhisker and Mallownose that she is impressed at how well they are doing. "You think Riverclan cats are not as good as Thunderclan"? said Reedwhisker. "No that is not what I mean", said Squirrelflight. "I don't know much about the Riverclan cats but I do know you guys are good". "It is a little early to determine who is good now", said Bramblestar. "Well good luck guys", said Mallownose. "You too", said Squirrelflight and Bramblestar.

Flight #1: 8:30: Reedwhisker and Mallownose, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar (who have a shocked look on their faces when they see Tigerheart and Dawnpelt board) and Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. Also Crowfeather and Lionblaze. "Tigerstar did not make this flight. This makes my day". said Lionblaze.

Flight #2: 9:15: Tigerstar and Scourge, Millie and Blossomfall, Leafpool and Hollyleaf and Leafstar and Echosong

Flight #3: 11:00: Yellowfang and Brokenstar

**Stay tuned for Part 2..the Roadblock**


	14. Chapter 14

Oops. I just caught an error. Nightcloud and Breezepelt are supposed to be listed on the 9:15 flight too. Sorry. Also I will be taking votes for who you would like eliminated. I won't always pick the team to be eliminated from the votes and it will be a surprise to keep the mystery alive. Thanks again and enjoy reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Please note that voting for who you would like eliminated in this leg will be open. To make things more interesting and more random, I won't pick the winning or should I say losing team each leg but only some legs. If you go to my profile page, I put a poll there. Please vote. If your choice is not listed, please PM me your choice. Thank you and enjoy Part 2.**

Part 2: The Roadblock

There are no delays, so the teams on the 8:30 flight arrive on time in Dublin at 9:50 AM. Teams had reread the clue on the flight that told them they must get a cab and go to a famous sculpture landmark to note a horrible tragedy in Ireland's history (correct answer is the Famine Scuplture). Squirrelflight and Bramblestar find a cab first. "Do you know about this famous landmark", said Squirrelflight. "Yes", said the cabbie. "This is the Famine Sculpture". "Do you know where it is"? said Bramblestar. "Yes I do", said the cabbie. "Please get us there quickly", said Bramblestar. Reedwhisker and Mallownose and Tigerheart and Dawnpelt all quickly get cabs. "Do you know what landmark this is"? said Dawnpelt. "Um no" ,said the cabbie. "May we use your cell phone to look it up", said Tigerheart. "Sorry no. It is low on juice. Let me ask this cabbie here", said the cabbie. "Seriously", said Dawnpelt and face palms herself. "Listen let's just get another cab", said Tigerheart. "Fine", said Dawnpelt. They quickly find another cab and this cabbie knows the landmark and the location. So this just puts them 5 minutes behind the first two teams. From the first flight, #1 Squirrelflight and Bramblestar #2 Reedwhisker and Mallownose and #3 Dawnpelt and Tigerheart.

Turns out for the second flight at 9:15 AM that is supposed to arrive at 10:35, does not arrive until 11:15. While it does not help the last team on the 11 AM flight a lot (only a little) it does hurt the groups in the second flight a lot. Tigerstar is steaming when he finally leaves the airport to look for a cab. "Tigerstar, calm down. Look there are 3 other teams with us. It is not good to lose focus now", said Scourge. "I know you are right but I am still pissed", said Tigerstar. His anger does fuel him and Scourge to get to a cab first. "Let me handle this Tigerstar", said Scourge. "We don't want to scare any cabbies off". "No. I want to handle it", said Tigerstar. "Listen I don't have time for hissy fits. I'm handling it and that is the end of it", said Scourge. "I'm impressed you stood up to me. Fine you can handle it", said Tigerstar. They discover their cabbie knows the landmark and where it is located and is a fast driver. The second team to get a cab is Leafpool and Hollyleaf. It turns out their cabbie knows the landmark but is not sure where it is but quickly lets Hollyleaf check it out on his phone. Then Millie and Blossomfall get a cab and their cabbie knows the landmark and where it is, so they get a slight lead over Leafpool and Hollyleaf but only by 2 minutes. Leafstar and Echosong are the last team to get a cab and luckily their cabbie knows what it is and where it is.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrive and quickly find the box and the clue. They look at the clue and we see Tansy telling us about it, "The next Roadblock requires one team member to "express themselves". As you know each team member must 6 Roadblocks (for a total of 12). To do this challenge they must go to the Brazen Head Pub". "Being the world's best mayor of Thundertown and former clan leader, you should do this challenge, Bramblestar", said Squirrelflight. "When it comes to expressing yourself, you are pretty good too", said Bramblestar smiling. Squirrelflight blushes and says, "Thanks". "I'll do the challenge, Squirrelflight", said Bramblestar. They go to their cab and the cabbie knows how to get there. "Oldest pub in Dublin and always has Guinness available". Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrive shortly after and read the clue. "Are you thinking what I am thinking"? said Mallownose. "That I should do the challenge"? said Reedwhisker. "Yes you would be good at it", said Mallownose. "Thank you and yes I will", said Reedwhisker. They find their cab and their cabbie knows where to go too.

Dawnpelt and Tigerheart arrive and read the clue. "You should do it" ,said Dawnpelt. "No you should do it", said Tigerheart. This continues for about 5 minutes until Dawnpelt says, "We should just do Rock, paper and Scissors". "Okay" they say. At the same time, Tigerheart says, "scissors" and Dawnpelt says, "paper". "I guess I have to do it. Okay", said Tigerheart. They get their cab and their cabbie doesn't know where it is but he lets them look it up on their cell phone. Then they are on their way.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar walk into the pub. They are greeted by a guy named John. "I'm a storyteller from An Evening of Food, Folklore and Fairies. We do this special event every evening for most of the year". Today one of you will be the storytellers. We have a booklet here with a number of popular Irish folktales. You need to pick one and perform it. We are not looking for you to just memorize it and read it but bring your own take to the story. Be creative and add different interactive features in your story for the audience. Today Erin and I will be your audience (by the way it is not any of the Erins). First I will perform one of the stories I like to do during our event. He performed his story and Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were enthralled. "Hmm not quite the same as my speeches as clan leader or mayor, but I will give it my best shot", said Bramblestar. Just as he said that Reedwhisker and Mallownose walked in. Bramblestar said to Reedwhisker, "Watch that guy perform. He's amazing and then we have to do what he does". "Okay", said Reedwhisker.

John says, "I have to wait for at least one more team to come in to do my next story". So about 7 minutes later Dawnpelt and Tigerheart arrive and the storyteller does his story. "We have to do what he just did", said Reedwhisker. "Really"? said Tigerheart nervously. Bramblestar is just about ready to perform. He is a little nervous at first but he is terrific. He gets everyone participating, even the teams for a moment until they remember they need to practice themselves. Bramblestar did Finn MacCool and the famous part of the story when the wife tricks the Scottish giant into thinking Finn is actually their giant baby. He had the audience say, "Be quiet or you'll wake our baby". John smiles and says, "You were excellent Bramblestar and you get the next clue and of course a Guinness on the house".

Meanwhile Tigerstar and Scourge find the Famine Sculpture, followed by Millie and Blossomfall quickly behind. They see Tigerstar and Scourge conferring about something. Scourge yells at Tigerstar and says, "No, I will not trick their cabbie into leaving. Enough with the tricks". He throws his backpack at Tigerstar and knocks him out. Millie says to Blossomfall, "We must leave. I don't want to be a part of this". Blossomfall is skeptical but nods and they run to catch their cab. It turns out that Tigerstar was just momentarily knocked out and got up 2 minutes later. "What do you think you were doing"?! screamed Tigerstar. "Let's just leave. You are causing a scene. There's Leafpool and Hollyleaf and they are staring at us", said Scourge. "Fine. Let's go", said Tigerstar. They go to their cab and their cabbie is getting annoyed that he has to wait so long and also why it is taking them so long to tell him where to go. The cabbie gives them a look but doesn't say a word. Tigerstar looks at the clue and says, "This is a perfect challenge for me. I'm wonderful at expressing myself". Scourge just shakes his head in dismay. He's tired of the conflict and just says, "Yes fine do it. Whatever". Hollyleaf decides to do the challenge and Leafpool readily agrees with that decision.

Now Reedwhisker goes up to perform. He did a story about the pookas, a type of fairy who liked to cause destruction on farms and scare the animals. He did a great imitation of the Pookas. When he was done, as Bramblestar was getting ready to leave he says to Reedwhisker, "Amazing. It's just like my father was here in this room". They both laugh. John announces to Reedwhisker that he did an excellent job and will get his clue and beer now too. Tigerheart does a story about fairies but was so nervous he stammered about half the way through. John shakes his head and says, "Sorry but you will have to try again". Tigerheart is disheartened but he realizes none of the other teams are there yet, but about 15 minutes later when he is ready to do his second attempt, Tigerstar and Scourge walk in. "Great now, my terrifying grandfather walks in and has to see me perform", said Tigerheart. "Block him out or pretend he is in his underpants", said Dawnpelt. "Thanks I'll try", said Tigerheart. He took a few deep breaths. While he was not as bad as before he still stammered a bit. John shakes his head again and Tigerheart says, "Do you think maybe I can have my beer now"? Thinking he is joking, John laughs and says, "Sorry no. You are doing better. Just relax a bit and you'll be fine".

Tigerstar finds an extremely scary story about a Banshee and does an excellent job with the Banshee's wail. In fact everyone thought he was a little too convincing. John looks at him silently for a minute and says, "Wow. Unbelievable. You scared the bejesus out of me. Excellent job. Interested in joining our team"? "Not especially. Can I have my beer now"? said Tigerstar. "Um ok", said John.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Jayfeather and Willowshine are on the 9:15 flight.**

Part 3: Roadblock continued

Tigerheart was looking nervous and he saw Leafpool and Hollyleaf walk in. "Oh no. Another team", said Tigerheart. "Don't worry. You'll do just fine", said Dawnpelt. "He certainly will", said Leafpool smiling. Tigerheart again took a few deep breaths before he did his story. When he looked out into the audience this time, he saw smiling faces. Hollyleaf was busy practicing the story but Leafpool gave Tigerheart a "thumbs up". This time Tigerheart took his time and was more relaxed and did better. When he was done, John said, "Way to persevere, Tigerheart. You have completed the challenge. Here is the clue and enjoy your beer". Hollyleaf had picked out the story about Finn MacCool. John said a cat did it earlier. Hollyleaf asked, "Which one"? John said, "He was a brown striped tabby". "Was he smiling or scowling", said Hollyleaf. "Smiling", said John. "Then great minds think alike", said Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf went up to do her story. She also got the audience to say the line, "Be quiet or you'll wake our baby". While it was not as enthusiastic as Bramblestar, it was pretty good and she completed the challenge and received her clue and beer. Millie and Blossomfall arrive. They would have arrived before Leafpool and Hollyleaf but their cabbie missed a light. This time instead of arguing about who will do the task, Blossomfall is confident and decisive and says that she will do the task. This time Millie does not disagree. She knows that Blossomfall is a first grade teacher and a pretty good one, so she would be perfect for the task.

Blossomfall picked a story about Leprechauns and practiced it for a bit. At that time Jayfeather and Willowshine. come to the pub. Blossomfall is ready to go to the stage and starts her story. She is excellent. She did a great Leprechaun voice that did not sound like a cheesy version of the Lucky Charms Leprechaun and also had some other funny moments. She did a hysterical jig that had everyone laughing. John was laughing so much, it took him an extra minute to give Blossomfall the clue and the beer.

Jayfeather says, "Under no condition will I do this challenge". "Don't worry, I was planning on doing this one", said Willowshine. "Yes you would be perfect at it. I remember that time you read stories to those housebound premature kits". "I was pretty good at it', said Willowshine as she batted her eyes at Jayfeather. She did a different story than the others. It was called "The Greedy Fox". Willowshine had the perfect balance of being sneaky, creepy and evil as the Fox. She got her clue from John and got her beer and the clue. "You shouldn't be drinking this beer. See this clue. It says you will be driving soon. Let me have it", said Jayfeather. "Please. I always wanted to try a beer. Listen it should take about 30 minutes to get to the airport and probably at least another 10-15 until we find the rental car", said Willowshine. "No", said Jayfeather and proceeded to drink the whole beer. "Spoilsport", said Willowshine but she grinned at Jayfeather anyhow.

At this time, the last flight comes in with Yellowfang and Brokenstar. They have been silent the whole time. They catch a cab who luckily knows the sculpture and where it is.

Slightly earlier, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar had read the clue. We see Autumnsplash saying, "This will be the detour. To go to the detour, each team must drive to Ratheniska/Stradbally in Laois Co. You can get your rent a car at the Dublin airport. You will have a choice between shearing and plowing".

Reedwhisker and Mallownose also read the same clue and catch a cab back to the airport.

Leafstar and Echosong arrive at the pub and Leafstar decides to do the challenge. She does the pooka story and while not as scary as Tigerstar, she did fine and completed the challenge.

Finally Nightcloud and Breezepelt arrive. Nightcloud looks frazzled and Breezepelt looks annoyed. "I cannot believe that cabbie got us lost", said Nightcloud. "What kind of cabbie has not heard of a pub"? "Listen it is done now. I believe Yellowfang and Brokenstar should be at least 40 minutes behind us", said Breezepelt. "And I'm doing this task", said Breezepelt. "Why you have to be so rude. Don't you know I'm a kitty too", said Nightcloud. Breezepelt rolled his eyes and sighed. Breezepelt picked the Changeling story but did a poor job. John, Erin and the others looked bored. "You'll have to do it again", said John. "Breezy baby. I know you can do it. Don't worry", said Nightcloud. "I'm not worried!" yelled Breezepelt. "Just leave me alone".

It took Breezepelt about 4 tries and at that time Yellowfang and Brokenstar walk into the pub. Luckily for Nightcloud and Breezepelt, Brokenstar did not complete it in the first try. He however finished his in the second try. He was way too fast on the first try. Then 2 tries later, Breezepelt finally completed the task.

**Stay tuned for Part 4: Detour. Please vote for which team you would want eliminated. I haven't decided if this will be a leg which I will take the votes of the highest scoring team from the poll (of the team you want eliminated). Please check out the poll on my profile page if you have not already done so. If you want to pick another team not from the poll, please PM me and tell me that team. Thank you and please keep reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please, please don't forget to vote in my poll. Or if you prefer to PM me and tell me who you think should be eliminated. When this leg is over, the voting will be closed. **

**Placement of teams at this point:**

**1. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**

**2. Reedwhisker and Mallownose**

**3. Tigerstar and Scourge**

**4. Crowfeather and Lionblaze**

**5. Leafpool and Hollyleaf**

**6. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt **

**7. Millie and Blossomfall**

**8. Jayfeather and Willowshine**

**9. Leafstar and Echosong**

**10. Nightcloud and Breezepelt**

**11. Yellowfang and Brokenstar**

Part 4: The Detour

Yellowfang and Brokenstar had just completed the Roadblock, so now all the teams were ready to do the Detour.

Meanwhile Squirrelflight and Bramblestar have arrived at the airport. They read the clue again and noticed that in slightly smaller writing below read, "to find your car, you must find the booth with the red and yellow marker and they will direct you to your car". "Ooh. If someone does not read this part of the clue, they will be in trouble. So glad we read it". They quickly found the booth and they were directed to this lot out back that had 12 cars. "Which one of us should drive"? said Squirrelflight. **(It's been ages since I read the New Prophecies series and I cannot remember when they went on the journey, but I am going to say that Squirrelflight is the better navigator) **"I'll drive. You are the better navigator", said Bramblestar. "Sure, that works for me. And I have this map I got from that booth, that should help", said Squirrelflight.

Mallownose and Reedwhisker arrive in the airport. Also when they first got the clue they read all of it including the part about the booth and they found the booth and got their map. "Hey which one of us should drive"? said Mallownose. "We both have good sense of direction", said Reedwhisker. "Why don't we both flip a coin. Whomever wins this toss, won't have to drive this time, but will have to drive next time and we will just alternate throughout the race". "Sounds good to me", said Mallownose. "I will flip it. You can call first which one you want", said Reedwhisker. "Heads", said Mallownose. The coin was flipped and it was heads. "Okay. So I drive first. That works", said Reedwhisker.

Tigerstar says, "Let's look for the car". "Let's find the booth first", said Scourge. "What booth"? said Tigerstar. "We need to find a car not a booth. You are making no sense. Tigerstar dragged along Scourge who would not budge and finally stopped. "What are you doing"? said Tigerstar. "You are wasting time". "Listen to me for one moment. Look at this clue here. It says over here that we must go to this booth", said Scourge. "Oh. Why are we wasting time reading this clue? Let's go to the booth", said Tigerstar. Scourge facepaws (facepalms) himself and sighs. "Oh and by the way, I'm driving", said Tigerstar. "You do remember about your last two car accidents", said Scourge. "Who told those deer to play in the road", said Tigerstar. "I'm ignoring you and I am driving"! said Scourge. "Fine. Whatever. Maybe I'll take a nap in the back seat", said Tigerstar.

Since they didn't want to lose more time, Tigerheart was decisive and said, "I will drive because you are better with directions". "Fine", said Dawnpelt. But in all of their excitement of not falling as far behind as they thought, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt missed the part about the booth. They were walking around 15 minutes. Finally they found the lot but they did not have their keys. Finally Dawnpelt thought to read the clue again and then Tigerheart decided to find the booth while Dawnpelt waited by the car. When Tigerheart got to the booth, he saw Crowfeather and Lionblaze walking in the direction of the booth.

Lionblaze looked over the clue. "Looks like we have to find this booth", said Lionblaze. They were walking around the airport and found the booth. Lionblaze said, "Do you mind if I drive?" "Not a big fan of driving, so if you want to do it, go ahead", said Crowfeather.

So now the first five teams were on their way to Ratheniska/Stradbally in Laois Co. It was an uneventful journey except for Tigerstar and Scourge. Tigerstar indeed was not kidding. He did take a nap in the back seat. Scourge sighed and said to himself, "Looks like I have to do both directions and driving. So before I leave, I should plan the first leg of the journey on the map. Then I will have to stop again and plan the next leg. We'll definitely fall behind but still will be ahead of some of the other teams. Better though than arguing with Tigerstar. The problem was that Tigerstar was snoring so loud, it was distracting. Scourge finally got so fed up, he pulled over, opened the back door and yelled at Tigerstar, "You wake yourself up, read this map and don't argue with me. Or else you won't be napping comfortably for a while if you get my drift". Tigerstar opened his month and looked stunned. He wanted to say something but nothing came out. He actually looked scared. "Okay. Fine I will. I'm great with directions anyhow", said Tigerstar.

It turns out that Reedwhisker is a slightly faster driver than Bramblestar. Bramblestar is a careful driver. So Reedwhisker did make it there first but only a matter of 7 minutes. They see the signs that say Ploughing and Shearing. Both are in walking distance. Reedwhisker and Mallownose decide to do the plowing task. Then when Bramblestar and Squirrelflight decide they also pick the ploughing task. They both head over there. There is a clue box there and an explanation of the task. We see Autumnsplash saying, "The ploughing Detour is in honor of the National Ploughing Championships held here. You will be required to set up your plough, do an opening split (here is a diagram next to the ploughs that illustrates a perfect opening split) and opening furrow, crown, weed control and a seed bed. There will also be an demonstration on how to set up your plough. Here with the clue is a list of penalties. Both of you will do the Detour but you will take turns. Your scores will be averaged. You must get higher than a 150 (average score).

Reedwhisker and Mallownose are just starting to set up their plough as Bramblestar and Squirrelflight walk over. "What an exciting task"! said Squirrelflight to Reedwhisker. "Yes it is", said Reedwhisker. "I can't wait to ride the plough", said Squirrelflight. It turns out that Reedwhisker and Mallownose are slightly more mechanically inclined than Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, so they still remain in first place. However the runs for the race are given at the exact time in 20 minute intervals, so both Squirrelflight and Reedwhisker have to race together. The judges check their ploughs to make sure they are ready to go and they are given the "all clear".

**Stay tuned for part 5: the detour continued. I hope to finish it in the next part but it may end up being two parts. Remember to please vote in my poll for who you want eliminated! It is on my profile page. Or you can just PM me. Thanks and please review if you like the story. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Still time to vote. Please do so on my poll in my profile or PM me. Thanks. Just wanted to add that in this leg, I did some research online to find out about events, popular pasttimes and the history of Ireland. I loved hearing about the Storytelling competition because I took a storytelling class and had to perform a story in my class (this task brings back memories). I really enjoyed that class. I learned a little about ploughing which I did not know before. Hope you are enjoying the story and please review.**

Part 5: The Detour continued

Squirrelflight and Mallownose are up first. They are ready to go. Both have a little trouble at first and get two minor penalties but quickly gain ground and do well and complete their run. Squirrelflight's score was 158 and Mallownose was 159. Next up are Bramblestar and Reedwhisker. After 2 minor penalties, these two get the hang of it too and finish the run with scores of: Bramblestar 161 and Reedwhisker 159. Both successfully complete the Detour. They read their clue and we see Autumsplash saying: "The pit stop is the Rock of Dunamase. In the 1100s, the Normans arrived in Ireland and Dunamase became a very important fortification. There are also ruins of a castle from the Marshall and Mortimer families (Marshall was the surname of the Earl of Pembroke). Drive yourself here to the pit stop and look for me, Autumnsplash".

Both teams rush to their cars. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrive there just slightly earlier than Reedwhisker and Mallownose. Both teams must look at their maps to see how to get there and it takes them both two minutes, but Bramblestar leaves slightly earlier. Reedwhisker keeps on trying to get around Bramblestar but in a surprise move, Bramblestar does everything in his power to stop him. So Bramblestar and Squirrelflight arrive at the pit stop just a bit earlier than Reedwhisker and Mallownose. Even though Reedwhisker and Mallownose start to catch up in the foot race, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight make it to the mat first. Autumnsplash says, "For being first, you both win 5,000 mice each. Enjoy! Reedwhisker and Mallownose, that makes you second. You both did an excellent job"!

By the time Tigerstar and Scourge got to the spot for the detour, the other two teams had completed this leg of the race. "Shearing or Ploughing", said Tigerstar. "Shearing? We will have to probably shave some animal. I don't have the patience for that and it definitely does not sound like something an evil doer would do. Ploughing it is", said Tigerstar.

Scourge glared at Tigerstar and said, "You didn't discuss it with me. I agree with you though. We must walk in this direction. They went to the spot and got the clue that explained the ploughing challenge. They saw the plough set up and the notes about the penalties and images of some of the tasks they needed to complete. Then came time for the demonstration. "This looks easy" exclaimed Tigerstar.

"It may be ok as long as we have observed and read everything about the ploughing challenge", said Scourge. Tigerstar is very mechanically inclined and Scourge is good too, so even though Tigerstar was not observing the whole demonstration, they were able to get through setting up the plough very quickly.

Since they were the only team there, they were able to start the run right away. Also since they completed the demonstration, any other team would have had to wait for the next one and not be able to race with them. Tigerstar went first. He was a little too cocky and made some errors at first. But he quickly fixed them. However unlike the first two teams, his score was slightly lower, at 152. Scourge was next. He only had two very minor errors. He got a slightly higher score than Bramblestar, at 164. They completed the challenge and read the clue about the pit stop. "Do you think we are first"? said Tigerstar.

"I think Bramblestar and Squirrelflight and that other Riverclan team finished before us", said Scourge. "That darn son of mine. He has been a nuisance from the day he was born", said Tigerstar. They arrived at the pit stop and discovered they were indeed third.

Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Crowfeather and Lionblaze all got there within minutes of each other. Crowfeather said to Lionblaze, "I think shearing has to do with sheep. We have a lot of those near us when we were living on the moor. Their bleating annoyed me to no end. I don't want anything to do with those animals. How about the ploughing"?

"Sounds good to me", said Lionblaze. By the time Tigerheart and Dawnpelt got to the two signs for the Detour, Crowfeather and Lionblaze had already left. They knew the other team was here because they saw their car but they did not know what they picked. After thinking (but not too long like in the other challenges), they picked the ploughing challenge. They got their just in time for the demonstration. That meant they had to read the clue and the other signs and information after the demonstration. Crowfeather and Lionblaze discovered that they had to wait for Tigerheart and Dawnpelt to finish setting up their plough before they could race because once there is more than one team, to make it easier they have them race at the same time to save on the amount of runs that are performed.

As Crowfeather and Dawnpelt get some of the stuff they need to set up the ploughs, Tigerheart says to Lionblaze, "Together again. I miss the good old days. We had a weird long history together".

"I'm glad we are no longer enemies, however that still doesn't mean I don't want to kick your butt in this race", said Lionblaze. Then Crowfeather and Dawnpelt came back. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt were slightly faster at setting up the plough than Lionblaze and Crowfeather but they had to wait for each other to do their plough run. Tigerheart and Lionblaze went in the first run. Both had minor penalties and scored 156 and 158 respectively. Then Dawnpelt and Crowfeather were up and both did nearly as well as Tigerheart and Lionblaze scoring 154 and 155 respectively. Both teams completed the challenge, got their clues and headed to the pit stop. We see them leave about the same time but we find that Crowfeather and Lionblaze become 4th and Tigerheart and Dawnpelt become 5th.

"Glad we found the car and map quickly", said Leafpool. "I was thinking we should do a physical type of Detour" , said Hollyleaf.

"While I'm not as active on the job as I was for the short time I was a Warrior, I did do some exercise and training, so I think that could work", said Leafpool. "How far are we from the Detour site"?

"It is difficult to tell. It appears from the map probably 15-20 minutes"? said Hollyleaf. They got there about 25 minutes later and found the two signs that said "Ploughing" and "Shearing". "Ploughing may be the physical one but so may be the shearing task", said Hollyleaf.

"Shearing sounds like you are cutting the hair of something, I think an animal. I'm good with fine detail work", said Leafpool.

"I'm not. Why don't we just flip a coin and go with whatever result we get", said Hollyleaf. "I'd like to call it. I will say heads".

"Okay, here it goes, it's tails", said Leafpool. "Shearing it is".

"Alright I guess that is where we are headed", said Hollyleaf. They got there just as Millie and Blossomfall got to the signs. "I think we should do ploughing. What do you think"? said Millie.

"Actually I was going to say that too", said Blossomfall. "We agree. That is great"!

We see Leafpool and Hollyleaf at the shearing site. "Oh, Crowfeather told me about these animals. These are sheep", said Leafpool.

"That doesn't mean though you know much about sheep", said Hollyleaf.

"I think we will do fine. Don't worry. I'll go first and you can watch me", said Leafpool. Leafpool heard the instructions and then she picked out a sheep. They brought the sheep over to her. The sheep seemed a little fidgety and it took her several minutes to calm the sheep down. Once though she did, she made quick work of shearing the sheep. "Okay you're next. Just remember to keep calm and it helps make the sheep more calm too", said Leafpool.

"Okay", said Hollyleaf. They brought the sheep to her and surprisingly hers was very calm. Hollyleaf was able to get to work. She wasn't as quick as Leafpool but did pretty well. "Wow you have a way with the sheep. Great job"! said Leafpool.

"Thank you", said Hollyleaf. They were able to get their clue and go to the pit stop. Just as they were leaving to the pit stop, Millie and Blossomfall finished the demonstration. "I know Jayfeather and Willowshine won't do this challenge and even if Leafstar and Echosong or one of the other teams arrive soon, it would be too late", said Millie.

"What about Leafpool and Hollyleaf"? said Blossomfall.

"I think they completed their challenge already", said Millie.

As they were finishing setting up their plough (which they didn't do quickly but they did not have too much trouble either), Jayfeather and Willowshine had arrived at the sign. "Thank goodness for that special GPS", said Jayfeather.

"Do you think it is fair we have it and the other teams don't", said Willowshine.

"Well we have other penalties due to my condition, so I think it is fair. Beside the GPS made some mistakes anyhow", said Jayfeather. "What do the signs say"?

"One says Ploughing and the other says Shearing", said Willowshine.

"Well the plough could be machine operated not animal operated and anyhow it would be difficult to do either way. So I guess shearing it is", said Jayfeather.

They made it to the shearing station and heard the instructions. Willowshine went first and her sheep was calm (or maybe Willowshine was calm or both) and she finished pretty quickly. However Jayfeather's sheep was very ornery and would not stay still. "Hey your sheep reminds me of you", said Willowshine.

"What?! That is rude"! said Jayfeather. "Animals don't like me".

"I'm just kidding. I can't imagine why they wouldn't like you. You are great. Just be calm and give off a vibe that you are comfortable", said Willowshine.

"Thanks. I will try that" said Jayfeather. It worked and they finished. They got their clue and Willowshine told Jayfeather about the pit stop and they made their way over there. Autumnsplash says, "You are team 6. Good job".

**Stay tuned for part 6 of this leg (sorry it is so long) for the second half of the teams to complete the Detour. Please vote! This will probably be your last chance. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

Part 6: Detour Continued

Leafstar and Echosong had an easy journey traveling to the Detour stop. When they saw the signs, they decided to do shearing, although it was a risk since they didn't know what kind of animal and how the animal would be. They went to the shearing station and saw they were sheep. "I'm not familiar with these sheep", said Leafstar.

"Are you"? said Echosong.

"Not really, but I think we will be okay", said Leafstar.

Nightcloud and Breezepelt had a little trouble finding the Detour spot but definitely made it before Yellowfang and Brokenstar. Nightcloud had misread the map and Breezepelt and Nightcloud were arguing about it. They pulled over for a minute and got themselves together. When they saw the signs that said Shearing and Ploughing, they thought that they should do the ploughing.

Leafstar was able to calm down her sheep and get done in a moderate amount of time. Echosong had a little trouble at first with her sheep but it did not take her too long and she did okay too. They got their clue for the pit stop and made their way there. They found out they were in 9th place. They were a little disappointed but vowed to increase their ranking next time, because they did not want to be eliminated.

Nightcloud and Breezepelt saw the demonstration and got their information and clues regarding the ploughing. But when it came time to set up the plough, Nightcloud was getting all confused and was not much of a help. Breezepelt said, "Wait and let me finish the rest". So that is what they did. They were wondering if Yellowfang and Brokenstar were going to come soon. They found out if even they did, they would not race against them.

Yellowfang and Brokenstar were tired and annoyed. Yellowfang was sitting in the back of the car complaining about the race. "Why did we decide to do the race anyhow"? said Brokenstar.

"I thought it would be great to spend more time together and see different countries", said Yellowfang.

"You did see the show before right"? said Breezepelt.

"No, I had no idea", said Yellowfang.

"Seriously"? said Breezepelt.

So Nightcloud and Breezepelt did their runs and scored 145 and 157 respectively. Even though Nightcloud got under 150, their combined score average was 151, so they were able to receive their clue and go to the pit stop. They found out they were in 10th place. They were upset but relieved. "We really got to get into gear in the next leg", said Breezepelt.

Yellowfang and Breezepelt did the shearing challenge and finally got it done. They received their clue and went to the pit stop. They knew they were in last place. "It was great to race with my son and spend more time with him and improve our relationship", said Yellowfang. "Yes it was a good experience", said Breezepelt.

After a 24 hour rest period, everyone received their clues to find out about their next destination. It is Paris, France. They were told to drive back to the airport and book a flight there.

**So now Yellowfang and Brokenstar were the ones to go. Looks like Yellowfang was not really prepared for the race. Voting will begin again for the next leg. Thank you and please review if you like it. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ranking of teams at the beginning of the 3rd leg:**

**1. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**

**2. Reedwhisker and Mallownose**

**3. Tigerstar and Scourge**

**4. Crowfeather and Lionblaze**

**5. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt**

**6. Leafpool and Hollyleaf**

**7. Millie and Blossomfall**

**8. Jayfeather and Willowshine**

**9. Leafstar and Echosong**

**10. Nightcloud and Breezepelt**

**Ireland to France: Part 1**

We see briefly at the mandatory rest period that everyone is ignoring Tigerstar and Scourge and also glaring at them. It is now 2:45 AM in the morning and Squirrelfight and Bramblestar are given their clue and $200 and they read it. We see Autumnsplash saying, "Teams must travel back by their rental car to the Dublin airport. They will return their cars and look for a flight to Paris. There are several flights they can take but they arrive at different times. When they get to Paris, they must find the Route Marker at a statue of a cat located next to the Focault Pendulum (it is not noted that there are are two Focault Pendulums in Paris and they must find the right one).

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are going to the airport. Squirrelflight asks to drive this time because she thinks Bramblestar drives too slow. But Bramblestar says that she is a better navigator. Squirrelflight says, "I can do both at the same time. I just need a few minutes to look at this map".

"Doesn't that time looking at the map and the time it takes me to drive balance things out"? said Bramblestar.

"Okay. Next time if they have a computer available at our mandatory rest stop, I will look up directions ahead of time", said Squirrelflight. Bramblestar realized they only had a 10 minute lead over Mallownose and Reedwhisker but even if they caught up to them it is possible the ticket booths were not going to be open for another hour or two. It turns out they were right. "From what I see, it looks like Terminal 1 has more flights. Let's start there", said Bramblestar. It was about 4 AM. They found out it opened at 5 AM. So they found an internet station and were able to look up and buy tickets there. It turns out the earliest flight was from RyanAir (in Terminal 1) at 7:30 AM. They saw there were only a few seats left. They quickly bought the tickets. Reedwhisker and Mallownose saw them in the internet station and asked them which flight did they book? Bramblestar was wondering if he should help a Riverclan team. He looked at Squirrelflight and she nodded her head no at him.

Bramblestar said, "Sorry but we got to run so we don't miss our flight". Meanwhile Mallownose had already gotten on a computer and found the same flight and were able to book the tickets. "Looks like they were not really in a rush. I see what they were about", said Reedwhisker.

"Yeah I get you there", said Mallownose. While Reedwhisker and Mallownose were leaving the Internet Station, Tigerstar and Scourge were returning their car and heading towards Terminal one. It was 4:45. "We should go to the ticket booth", said Tigerstar.

"Why? It doesn't open for another 15 minutes and if there is limited tickets, they may be sold out by then", said Scourge. "Wait, here is a map. It appears that the Internet station is down over there so by the time we get there, it will be approximately 4:52", said Scourge. "I think we can make it before the ticket booth opens".

"I am right you are wrong", said Tigerstar.

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm just going to the Internet Station. You can join me or wait here. I don't care", said Scourge.

"You are being a jerk", said Tigerstar.

"Really? You are going to say that"? said Scourge. "You don't want to argue with me". Before Tigerstar could say anything, Scourge left. Tigerstar ran to catch up with him.

Crowfeather and Lionblaze walked to the Ryanair ticket booth. They inquired about the earliest flight and it was said to be at 7:30 AM and they were lucky that there were only 2 tickets left and they booked them. It turned out that Tigerstar and Scourge had scored the second to last batch of tickets when they went online to explore flight options.

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt had quickly checked the board and saw there was a flight to Paris on Ryanair but they only had 45 minutes. When they went to the booth, the ticketing agent said that there were no seats left. They could either try standby or go to the Aer Lingus flight, but they had to go to the other terminal. The flight was at 8:55 AM, so they had enough time to do so. If they waited to try to get on the RyanAir flight and there was not any seats, they would have just enough time as long as they purchased the tickets before. They decided to put their name on standby and purchase the tickets for the Aer Lingus flight online.

Leafpool and Hollyleaf also discovered that the RyanAir flight was the earliest flight. It was 7 AM. They learned about the same options that were offered to Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. The only problem in their case is that if they left to buy the tickets for the next flight now, they might not make it back in time to find out about the standby. If they waited until 7:30 and bought the tickets online, they would just make it to the 8:55 flight. They decided to also try standby. They went to the gate and saw the first 5 teams and learned that the first 4 teams were on that flight and Tigerheart and Dawnpelt were also on standby.

Meanwhile Millie and Blossomfall came in. They knew they could not make the RyanAir 7:30 flight even if there were tickets, so they saw the next earliest flight was the Aer Lingus one at 8:55 and made their way to Terminal 2. Millie was annoyed at Blossomfall because she was so tough on her. She was claiming that she was very slow but the truth was she might be slightly slower than Blossomfall because she was a little older but she really thought Blossomfall was giving her a hard time because she was still mad at her regarding Briarlight. So they had argued in the car all the way here. Now they just stared at each other every once in a while not saying a word.

Tigerstar was saying to Scourge forgetting that Scourge was still annoyed at him, "What kind of name is Squirrelflight? Who wants to be named after a Squirrel? Being named after a tiger is better".

"That's my kin you are talking about", said Scourge.

"Lest you forget you wanted to kill your own kin along with their clanmates", said Tigerstar.

"Point noted", said Scourge.

They were calling standby and both Tigerheart and Dawnpelt and Leafpool and Hollyleaf made it on the 7:30 flight. They quickly boarded the flight with the others. So Flight #1 left with:

1. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight

2. Reedwhisker and Mallownose

3. Tigerstar and Scourge

4. Crowfeather and Lionblaze

5. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt

6. Leafpool and Hollyleaf

As Millie and Blossomfall arrived at the booth in Terminal 1, Jayfeather and Willowshine were on their way to Terminal 1. Millie and Blossomfall booked their tickets and Blossomfall asked, "Are there still a lot left"? "There are probably 4 tickets left", said the ticketing agent. About 10 minutes later, Jayfeather and Willowshine arrived at the Aer Lingus ticket booth and were also able to book tickets on the 8:55 flight. Leafstar and Echosong realized they would have to run to Terminal 1 to make it in time to buy tickets and get on the flight. They were able to do that and they got the last set of tickets.

Nightcloud and Breezepelt got there in just enough time to maybe make the 8:55 flight. When they got to the ticket booth, they were informed that the last tickets were sold and they can go on standby. They also looked up the next earliest flight which happened to be the 10:25 Ryanair flight from terminal 2. They waited and found out they could make the 8:55 flight. Millie was surprised that Nightcloud and Breezepelt were able to make their flight. Therefore on Flight #2 was:

7. Millie and Blossomfall

8. Jayfeather and Willowshine

9. Leafstar and Echosong

10. Nightcloud and Breezepelt

**You can start voting for the team you want to be eliminated from this leg. I will make a new poll called "Who do you want to be eliminated from the second leg". Or you can PM me. The poll should be up shortly. I did not pick the team the 2 people voted for the second leg but it is possible I could this time. So please please vote. I would love to have more than 2 people vote. I would greatly appreciate it. Also please review if you can. If you have any suggestions or any ideas for the story please please let me know. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Please please vote in my poll of who you would like to see booted off the Warriors Amazing Race for this leg. Thanks for your support! The Focault Pendulum route marker task was actually part of a Detour in the Amazing Race (USA) season 1. I been to this museum by the way and it is fabulous. **

Now all teams were enroute to Paris. The first four teams shot out of the gate and ran through the terminal to the exit to look for taxis. "C'mon Bramblestar. Hurry up. Let's be first to this taxi", said Squirrelflight.

"I'm going as fast as I can", said Bramblestar. So Reedwhisker and Mallownose got the first taxi and they got the second. Squirrelflight read the clue again to the cabbie. "We need to find the Focault pendulum", said Squirrelflight.

Luckily they had a smart cabbie, because he asked, "Which one"?

"There's more than one"? said Bramblestar.

"Yes", said the cabbie.

"The one near the cat statue", said Bramblestar.

However Reedwhisker and Mallownose were not so lucky when they asked their cabbie. He said that he knew where it was but did not specify which one and they did not know to ask about it.

Tigerstar and Scourge hopped into a cab and Scourge said, "Do you know where the Focault pendulum is, the one with the cat statue"? Scourge was smart and picked up on the last part of the clue. And the cabbie realized there was a Focault pendulum with a statue next to do and took them to that one.

Finally the last team on the first flight, Crowfeather and Lionblaze made their way to a taxi. Lionblaze read the clue to the cabbie word for word. The cabbie said that he knew where it was.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrived at the route marker and saw the box. They asked the cabbie to stay and ran out to grab their clue. It was a roadblock. Squirrelflight read it to Bramblestar but we see Tansy saying, "This is a roadblock. As you know the contestants on each team are supposed to take turns doing the roadblock as this is a challenge only one team member can do. To do this roadblock, you must find the landmark/building that was formerly a train station but now has a different purpose attractive to tourists. They went back to their cabbie to ask him about it and he thought it was the Musee D'Orsay.

"Are you sure"? said Squirrelflight.

"I'm sure he knows", said Bramblestar.

"Yes I am sure", said the cabbie.

Reedwhisker and Mallownose pulled up to the Focault pendulum and went out to look for the statue but didn't see one. They looked around for about another 10 minutes and still didn't see it. They went back to their cabbie and said, "Isn't there supposed to be a statute here"?

The cabbie said, "Oh you wanted the one with the statue? You didn't say".

Reedwhisker just shook his head in dismay and they hopped into the cab and went on the way.

Tigerstar and Scourge arrive at the route marker and grabbed the clue. They also read the clue and asked their cabbie about it. He wasn't sure but he said that they can borrow his phone to look it up. Scourge grabbed the phone and Tigerstar grabbed it out of his hand. "What are you doing? I was going to look it up", said Scourge.

"You are slow. I am faster", said Tigerstar.

"Listen guys, time is money. Just pick someone to look it up and tell me where to go. Unless you want a higher fare for this cab ride", said the cabbie.

Tigerstar reluctantly gave the phone to Scourge. Scourge quickly looked up the clue and found it was the Musee D'Orsay. They told the cabbie and they were on their way. 5 minutes later, Crowfeather and Lionblaze arrived at the same site. They read the clue and asked their cabbie about it and he said that it was the Musee D'Orsay. They were on their way.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrived at the museum and found the clue box outside. They opened the clue and it explained the Roadblock. We see Tansy saying, "In this Roadblock, each team must see a short film about Monet and his paintings. They must remember the paintings depicted in the film and the order they were featured and find the posters with each painting and place them in order on their respective easels. They cannot write down the answers but they can go back to see the movie again. The movie is shown once every half an hour, so they must wait until the next one is shown if they want to see the film again.

"So who is going to do this one"? said Squirrelflight. "I think it's my turn right"?

"Yes it is", said Bramblestar. "Good luck". And he gave her a kiss. There was a movie starting in 10 minutes. She wondered if any teams would get there in that time.

Finally Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrived at the proper Focault Pendulum and quickly found the statue. They did not want to take any more chances, so instead of asking the cabbie where the place described in the clue for the route marker, they asked to borrow the cabbie's phone. They found the name of the museum and were on their way.

Squirrelflight thought she would see Reedwhisker and Mallownose show up but the team she saw show up with 4 minutes to spare was Tigerstar and Scourge. It was definitely not one of the teams she wanted to see. One was her wicked father in law and the other was her crazy uncle. Neither appealed to her. Scourge decided to do the task. Squirrelflight thought to herself, "that is the lesser of the two evils, maybe"? It appeared that Scourge looked uncomfortable too and did not say anything to her. Anyhow they were both really focused on the film and did not pay the other any attention. When the movie was done, they ran to find the easels and posters.

Squirrelflight felt confident about 4 of the 8 and Scourge felt confident about 6 of the 8. They decided to put out the ones they felt confident about. Squirrelflight looked at her watch and Scourge did too. They had 15 minutes until the next movie. When they got back to where the movie was, Bramblestar asked Squirrelflight, "How many did you think you got right"?

Squirrellflight replied, "4. Scourge had 6 and I think the two he had were right, but I want to double check to be sure".

Bramblestar replied, "Okay see the movie and make quick work of the other four".

Scourge said, "I think I got 6".

Tigerstar said, "If you figure out the other two before they do. Then we will be in first. Why did you let her see your answers"?

Scourge said, "Excuse me, I didn't but it is hard to hide". Lionblaze and Crowfeather arrived while they were talking. Lionblaze waved to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and they waved back. Lionblaze just glared at Tigerstar and Scourge. Crowfeather was silent and had no expression on his face. They all went into the movie.

Then at the end, they raced to the easels. It turned out Scourge was right about the next 2 and Squirrelflight quickly added those two. Scourge finished his though just 2 minutes ahead of Squirrelflight. They both went to ask the person in charge if they were correct. Both of them were and Scourge got the clue first and then Squirrelflight.

It was Crowfeather who did this Roadblock and he thought he got 3 right. "Darn", he thought to himself. He has a bad memory. He went back to where they were showing the film and saw that Mallownose was also waiting to go in. They had only 5 minutes until the next movie.

The movie was done and Crowfeather realized he had only 2 right but he was able to figure the next two out. But he still had another half to do. Mallownose figured out 5. They were both pretty close at this point but this was already going to be Crowfeather's third try. Lionblaze tried to be encouraging as they waited for the next movie showing in 10 minutes.

Then they saw the movie and tried the easels again. Crowfeather thought he had 6 but he was having such a difficult time remembering the last two. Mallownose figured out two more. So they both had to see the movie again.

With the next try, Mallownose thought he got all 8. Crowfeather peeked over and put his last two as the same as Mallownose. Mallownose went to see if he was right and the guy said he was not. Mallownose realized he had the last two mixed up. Crowfeather discovered he had the same problem. So they did not have to see the movie again and were quickly able to fix it. Mallownose got up there first though and got his clue before Crowfeather.

At this time, the next group of teams arrived from their flight in Paris.

**The next part will be the second half of the route marker/Roadblock**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please vote in the poll!**

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt found a cabbie and asked the cabbie if he knew where the Focault pendulum was. They did not specify which one and the cabbie didn't ask. But as they were driving to the spot, Dawnpelt reread the clue and realized it needed to be next to the cat statue, so she made sure to mention about the cat statue to be sure he knew where it was. It was good that she asked that because the cabbie said that he was going to take them to the other one. They then realized there was more than one Focault pendulum.

Leafpool and Hollyleaf already knew which site it was because Hollyleaf had wandered off while they were waiting for their flight and went to the Internet station. She really wanted to look at FacePaw (Facebook for cats) but she felt guilty and decided to find more information about the Focault pendulum and found out there were two. So they were definitely going to the right site.

Millie and Blossomfall asked about the Focault pendulum but did not mention the statue nor did the cabbie ask them which one. So they were off to the Foucault pendulum.

Willowshine read the whole clue to the cabbie so the cabbie knew it had to be the one next to the cat statue.

Only Nightcloud and Breezepelt did not read the whole clue to the cabbie and we don't know if the cabbie is taking them to the right site.

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt arrived at the pendulum and cat statue and found their clue. They also asked the cabbie if he knew which landmark was referred to in the clue. The cabbie said, "Musee D'Orsay".

Tigerheart said, "Allons-Y".

Dawnpelt sighed and said, "I knew you were just waiting to use that Doctor Who reference in Paris. But that's okay, because 10 is my favorite doctor too". If the cabbie heard them, he did not mention anything.

Leafpool and Hollyleaf definitely made it to the right Focault pendulum and got their clue. Shortly after Jayfeather and Willowshine arrived there to get their clue too. But Millie and Blossomfall went to the Focault pendulum and did not see the cat statue. Luckily Blossomfall told the cabbie to stay and convinced her mother to at least go back to their cabbie and find out if this is the right site. So when they asked their cabbie about it, he said, "Maybe you wanted to go to the other one"?

Millie said, "Should we go to the other one? We did check around for about 7 minutes and did not see anything".

Blossomfall said, "Yes we should".

Millie said, "But what if we missed it there and go to the other one and it is not there".

Blossomfall said, "The more time we take to argue, we will fall farther behind. We don't know if the other teams went to the right site or not. Let's just go to the other one".

Millie said, "Fine, but if you are wrong, you won't hear the end of it from me". Blossomfall rolled her eyes.

They made it to the other Focault pendulum and quickly found the statue and the clue. They noticed Jayfeather and Willowshine just leaving but Leafstar and Echosong had not arrived yet but they could not be far behind. That was true. About 2 minutes after they left, Leafstar and Echosong arrived. And Nightcloud and Breezepelt definitely went to the wrong Focault pendulum but wasted a lot of time wandering around the outside of the museum of the wrong Focault pendulum and the inside of the museum. Finally they asked someone inside the museum and said it must be at the other museum and told them the name. They told their cabbie this and Breezepelt was angry at the cabbie and said, "Why didn't you say there were two? We would not know that. We are not from here".

The cabbie glared at them and said, "Do you want to go there or not"? He was obviously mad at them now because he was driving recklessly. They made it there and got their clue.

Now all the teams from the second half were either at the Musee D'Orsay or en route. They received the same clue as the other team and had the clue for the roadblock that said, "who is artsy?"

"Who is artsy"? said Dawnpelt. "I don't think either of us are, but you did the last one, so I guess it is fair I do this one".

"Done", said Tigerheart. Now as the next movie was not going to start for 15 minutes. One other team was able to get there before the start of the movie, and that was Leafpool and Hollyleaf. Leafpool agreed to do this roadblock. Hollyleaf looked uneasy around Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. She had heard that Dawnpelt accused her brother of murdering her brother, Flametail, but she wasn't there when it happened. She heard that Tigerheart didn't feel that way but she didn't know. Anyhow finally it was time to go into the movie. Leafpool knew she had a better memory than Dawnpelt. Dawnpelt tried not to think about that and concentrated as best as she could.

Meanwhile, Tigerheart said, "hey" to Hollyleaf as she said, "hey" back to him. There were awkward smiles and they were saved any more conversation as Jayfeather and Willowshine came in. Jayfeather found out the next movie would be in 15 minutes and likely one or more teams would catch up. Jayfeather noticed the awkwardness between Tigerheart and Hollyleaf and pulled her aside to talk to her. Finally the movie was done and Dawnpelt and Leafpool found the area with the easels and tried to remember the order of the Monet paintings. It turned out that Leafpool had 5 out of 8 right and Dawnpelt had 3 out of 8. It looked like they would have to watch the movie again. Luckily they did not have to start from the beginning. They got there just 2 minutes before the next movie was to start and noticed that Jayfeather, Willowshine, Millie and Blossomfall were there. Jayfeather and Millie were doing this challenge. So the 4 cats doing the challenge went in to the movie.

Leafstar and Echosong walked in about 6 minutes after the movie started and didn't see any teams. They went to count the clue cards and saw that there was one left. So they figured some of the teams just ahead of them must be in the movie or working on the easels.

When the four cats got to the easels, after 6 minutes, Leafpool got all 8 right and got her clue. She went back to Hollyleaf and they read it together. We see Autumnsplash saying, "This is a detour. There is a choice of two tasks, each with their pros and cons. The choices are baking or serving. Leafpool said, "Let's do baking. I'm good at making concotions when I work with the herbs, so I think I could be good with this. I'll walk you through it".

Hollyleaf said, "Hmm okay". She wasn't sure but she didn't know if serving would be much better, so she agreed.

This time Dawnpelt got 5 out of 8 right. She was getting frustrated. "Dang", said Dawnpelt loud. All the cats stared at her. "Sorry", she said embarassed. Jayfeather got 6 out of 8 right (turns out he has his mother's penchant for memorizing things) and Millie got 5 out of 8 right. So all 3 cats went back to the movie and saw Leafstar, Echosong, Nightcloud and Breezepelt. Turns out that Breezepelt and Nightcloud literally got there 2 minutes ago. The movie was about to start in one minute. Echosong and Nightcloud chose to do the task and all 5 cats went in to watch the movie. Tigerheart was nervous and was pacing. Leafstar, Blossomfall and Willowshine were chatting and Breezepelt was just staring at some paintings.

So the remaning cats went to the easel. Dawnpelt had concentrated really hard and was hoping to finally complete the task. Turns out she got 7 out of 8 right. She had realized she mixed the last two up. She smiled and quickly went to fix her mistake and was able to get her clue before Jayfeather was able to come up. She rushed back to Tigerheart. Jayfeather had got the clue about 2 minutes after her. Millie took some time but completed it about 10 minutes later and rushed off to Blossomfall. Nightcloud and Echosong were left. Echosong got 5 right and Nightcloud got 3 right. Breezepelt threw a tantrum upon finding out Nightcloud only got three. They got into a heated fight, Nightcloud and Breezepelt and almost missed the next movie.

This time at the easels, Echosong got them all right and got her clue. Nightcloud got 5 right. She had to go to the movie again while all the other teams had left or were ready to leave.

Dawnpelt and Tigerheart decided to do serving. They were very agile and figured they could get that done quickly. It turns out the bakery and the cafe were on the same street but opposite ends (about 12 blocks from each other). When they found out the bakery was slightly closer from where they were, they paused and wondered if they should do the baking. But they knew they would have more difficult time with baking and decided to stick with serving. Both teams cabbies knew where the bakery and cafe were.

Jayfeather and Willowshine discussed the clue and decided to definitely do baking. They also had their cab there like some of the other teams and their cabbie was not sure where the bakery was but he allowed them to use his phone and they were quickly able to look it up.

Millie and Blossomfall started to argue about which Detour to do, but Millie said, "Listen, I'm tired of arguing. We were getting along better on the last leg. If you want to do the serving, I'm fine with that".

"Thanks. And you can pick next time", said Blossomfall. Then they hugged. They were about to argue again when they realized their cab was not there (neither one remembered to tell the cabbie to stay) but decided not to and put their energies towards quickly finding another cab, which they were able to do. Their cabbie also knew how to get to the cafe.

Leafstar and Echosong were unsure of which task to do and flipped a coin and called heads, which was serving. They got in their cab and their cabbie knew where to go. And he even agreed to go fast so they can try to get ahead of a team or two.

**Please vote. Please! Thanks. Happy holidays to all that celebrate Christmas and Happy Hanukkah to all who are celebrating. So the next part will explain what happened to Nightcloud and Breezepelt and show you the first few teams on the Detour. Thanks for your support! Please review and vote! Thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hurry up and get out, we are the last team", said Breezepelt to Nightcloud.

"I'm going as fast as I can", said Nightcloud as she quickly paid the cabbie. The cab left and they went to look for the Focault Pendulum.

"Did the cabbie take us to the right place? We walked around for 20 minutes, inside and outside the museum. I don't see it anywhere"! yelled Breezepelt.

"Calm down. I'll just ask someone", said Nightcloud.

"I don't know what is wrong. Didn't you look carefully"? said Breezepelt.

"Me, how about you? Anyhow, here is someone. let me ask them", said Nightcloud.

Nightcloud asked a worker in the museum and the worker said there is another Focault Pendulum and she gave them directions to the place. "Let's find the cab, and go to the other location", said Breezepelt.

"We do not have a cab. I paid the cabbie when we got here and he left", said Nightcloud.

"Why would you do that"?! roared Breezepelt. "You can't do anything right"?

"Excuse me? That is no way to talk to your mother"! said Nightcloud.

"Whatever. I don't want to do this race anymore. Let's just give up", said Breezepelt.

"Seriously? You are acting like a baby", said Nightcloud. "Look here's another cab". She waves her hands and the cab stops. She gives them directions to the other place. Finally they get there and grab the clue and have the cabbie drive them to the museum.

"Flag down that cab over there"! exclaimed Scourge. "Boy are you acting bossy. Fine, I will", said Tigerstar. They had discussed, actually argued about what task to do. Scourge was fed up with Tigerstar and gave him the death stare.

"You have made a lot of stupid decisions and you are going to listen to me now. We are doing the baking. Well the customers could not handle our overwhelming villainous personalities. We'd probably scare them off. We can do baking and also get our frustrations out with the rolling pin", said Scourge.

"Really, you are going to beat me with the rolling pin. I'd like to see you try", said Tigerstar.

Scourge face-palmed himself and yelled, "I meant on the dough not on each other, but the idea is very tempting"!

"Fine, we'll do it your way. I cannot bear to hear you talk anymore. You are annoying me. Let's go to the bakery", said Tigerstar. They were off to the bakery.

Things went a lot easier with Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, well mostly anyhow. "Squirrelflight, we should do baking", said Bramblestar.

"Why? That makes no sense", said Squirrelflight.

"We'd probably get that done quickly", said Bramblestar.

"I don't get that. Have you ever seen me bake or cook for that matter"? said Squirrelflight.

"Um no. I just thought..

"Don't finish that statement", said Squirrelflight. Bramblestar was a good mate but even the best of mates sometimes mess up and not think before they speak.

"I'm sorry. I am tired. I'm not thinking too straight right now. You are right, we should do the serving, sorry sweetie", said Bramblestar.

"It's okay. You have been a great teammate. You have been working so hard and doing great, I'm tired too, we just need to hang in there a little longer", said Squirrelflight. They hugged and found a cab and went to the café.

A few minutes later Crowfeather and Lionblaze had left the museum. Lionblaze said, "I have been making a lot of the decisions so far in the race, I want to hear what you think we should do for the Detour".

"I think we should do the serving. It may or may not be longer, but since none of us have any cooking skills, that may end up taking us longer anyhow", said Crowfeather.

"That is exactly what I think"! exclaimed Lionblaze. He was so excited he gave Crowfeather a hug. Now Crowfeather was not one for public displays of affection and looked shocked and gave him a light hug.

"Um okay", said Crowfeather.

About 20 minutes later we see Reedwhisker and Mallownose walking out of the museum. "So you agree we should do baking"? said Reedwhisker. "I would not have thought that but after that time you surprised us with homemade brownies, I realized that you were a hiding a secret talent".

Mallownose blushed and said, "Yes, thanks, okay, so let's go".

Tigerstar and Scourge got to the bakery quickly. Tigerstar secretly was worried there was no other teams there but was exhausted and didn't want to argue with Scourge again, so he did not say anything. They got a brief tutorial on how to make croissants and got to work. It turned out that doing the baking was therapeutic for them, just as Scourge had suggested. The rolling and kneading of the dough helped them get out their frustration and their dough did not look half bad. It turns out they were not doing the whole recipe. They only wanted to make the dough and refrigerate it. Once it was done being refrigerated, the baker would test the dough. If it was good, they would get their clue. They were waiting anxiously an hour but the baker was nice enough to give them some French pastries. Finally the dough was ready and the baker said that it was good so they got their clue. As they were leaving, Tigerstar said, "I noticed the clue said the bakery is open until 3. Do you think any other teams will make it here"?

Scourge said, "Only possibly if they were on the first flight. I hope no one on the first flight decides to do the baking".

12 minutes later, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar got to the café. About 5 minutes after that, Crowfeather and Lionblaze arrived. There was a demonstration and Lionblaze and Crowfeather got their just in time for it. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar waved to Lionblaze and nodded to Crowfeather. In the demonstration they learned about a number of wine and cheese pairings and how the ordering would work. Each couple could get three pairings and the teams had to memorize them and serve them in the right order. If the customers are satisfied, they will give the clue as a tip. They had to complete the three pairings of three different couples. They had to decide which one of the team members would do the 2 out of the 3.

For Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, it was easy, as Squirrelflight had the better memory, she was going to do the two. Lionblaze decided he could do the two. For Squirrelflight's first couple, the first wine pairing was Chardonnay and Brie, the second wine pairing was Merlot and Gruyere and the third one was Cabernet Sauvignon and sharp cheddar. While she was hearing this, Lionblaze was getting his first pairings, they were: Camembert and Riesling, Gouda and Pinot Gris and Brie and Beaujolais. Squirrelflight was hearing Lionblaze's pairings at the same time and was trying to focus. So Squirrelflight ended up getting the first two right and the third one wrong. Lionblaze got the first and the third right. So they went back to get the information. This time when they gave the orders, they got all three right. About 5 minutes later, the first pairing was ready. Now they had to remember who got which one on the first pairing. Squirrelflight remembered but Lionblaze didn't. They were allowed one mistake like that. If they got it wrong two times, they got a 5 minute penalty. For the second pairing Lionblaze remembered who got what but Squirrelflight didn't. For the third one, Lionblaze forgot but Squirrelflight didn't. So he had to wait an additional five minutes before doing the next order.

For Squirrelflight's and Lionblaze's second customers' pairings, when they went up to give the orders, Squirrelflight had it right on the first try but Lionblaze had to go back to confirm the right pairings. When they served them, Squirreflight got the first two right and Lionblaze got all them right this time. When they got to the third pairing, it was Bramblestar's and Crowfeather's turns. Bramblestar had trouble remembering the first order and Crowfeather did too. Bramblestar remembered the first and the third pairing and Crowfeather remembered only the first. So Crowfeather had a 5 minute penalty bringing them to a 10 minute penalty. So Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were able to leave and Crowfeather and Lionblaze had to wait 10 minutes later.

Reedwhisker and Mallownose made it to the bakery at 1:55, giving them just enough time for the baking Detour. They listened to the brief demonstration and Mallownose took charge and told Reedwhisker what he wanted to do. When the time was up for the refrigeration, the baker took out the dough and smiled and gave them their clue.

**I haven't seen anyone voting for who they want eliminated. Think I should just get rid of the polls and just pick myself? Please let me know. Just review and tell me if I should keep the polls or not. Just wondering why no one is voting. Thanks for your input and hope you enjoyed. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Since I did not hear a response, then I will not have any more elimination polls. **

Leafpool and Hollyleaf ripped open their clue and looked at the choices for the Detour. "Which one do you want to do"? said Hollyleaf.

"Serving one. Anyhow look here, we cannot do the baking one. It is 2:07 and we would never get the task done on time. It says the place closes at 3", said Leafpool.

"Maybe we will be lucky and someone will misread the clue and waste time", said Hollyleaf.

"One can only hope", said Leafpool. They caught a cab to the cafe.

"Hey no other teams are here yet. We got to assume that the teams on the first flight are done with either task and hopefully we are the first. But Jayfeather, Willowshine and Tigerheart and Dawnpelt were at least 15 minutes behind us", said Leafpool. Leafpool decided to do 2 sets of customers and Hollyleaf one. By the time Leafpool was bringing out the first order, Jayfeather and Willowshine arrived in. About 2 minutes later Tigerheart and Dawnpelt walked in. It looked like they were going to be part of the same demonstration. Leafpool got both of the first pairings correct. Willowshine decided to do two pairings to make it easier for Jayfeather and Dawnpelt decided to do two out of the three pairings.

Leafpool remembered who got the what in the second pairings. Willowshine and Dawnpelt reported their orders to the pass and Dawnpelt got one wrong. She had to go back and get it correct. Willowshine also remembered who got what in the first order. Leafpool got her final pairing correct. She was ready to do the second order. Willowshine got her first pairing right and Dawnpelt got her first pairing right. Willowshine missed the second pairing and so did Dawnpelt. They had to both get the third one right or get a 5 minute penalty.

Jayfeather was stressing out. He already knew he was at a disadvantage due to his disability. Willowshine had disagreed because she thought his hearing was probably heightened due to his blindness. He asked, "How do I know though if they give me the right order or if I am giving the right order to the customers.

"I asked about that. The Maitre D' said that there is a waiter that will tell you if you picked up the right order and let you know which pairing is which once you get them to the table. But you must tell the waiter which one to put down in front of which customer", said Willowshine.

"That is better at least", said Jayfeather. Willowshine rushed up to get her third order and so did Dawnpelt. Leafpool put in the order for the second set of customers but the order was incorrect. She raced back to get the order again. Luckily Willowshine got the third order correct. Dawnpelt got it wrong and got a five minute penalty.

Leafpool got the first pairing of the second group of customers right. Willowshine got the second set of customer's order and brought it up to the pass. Finally when she did that, Dawnpelt was able to take the second set of customer's order. Leafpool got the second pairing of the second customers wrong. Leafpool was trying to keep it cool. She thought back to the third one and tried to remember that one. Willowshine got the first order on the second set of customers right. Then Dawnpelt tried and got hers right too. Leafpool got her third pairing right. Now she could pass it off to Hollyleaf with no penalties. She was so happy.

Willowshine got the second order wrong but Dawnpelt got it right. Hollyleaf took her first order and went back to give it to the pass and she got it right. She breathed a sigh of relief. Willowshine got her third order right and Dawnpelt got hers wrong. But neither qualified for a penalty. Jayfeather was ecstatic. Well as least as much as a cat like Jayfeather could be. Willowshine was indeed right, he did have a helper and the helper did just what his partner said he would do. Hollyleaf brought out her first order but gave it to the wrong customers in her group. She muttered a not so nice clan cat word under her breath. Jayfeather gave in the first order and it was right. Then Jayfeather had help bringing the order to the table. At that time Tigerheart took up the orders to the pass. Hollyleaf got her second order and she gave it to the right people in her group. Jayfeather had gotten his first order right. He actually cheered. Everyone stared and him and Hollyleaf's jaw dropped to the floor.

Tigerheart was confused for a second and got his first order wrong. He growled, "Seriously Jayfeather"!, said Tigerheart.

Dawnpelt just shook her head and said, "Just continue and forget about it".

Hollyleaf got her third order wrong. She was frustrated. She got a 5 minute penalty. "Don't worry", shouted Leafpool. Even with the 5 minute penalty we will be way ahead of the teams. After 5 minutes, they received their clue and went outside. Tigerheart got the second order right and so did Jayfeather. For the third order, Jayfeather got it right but Tigerheart got it wrong.

"Darn", Tigerheart yelled. He was even more upset when he saw Millie out of the corner of his eye picking up a pairing. Millie was furious when they first arrived because their driver got them lost and made them lose precious time, but Blossomfall was able to calm her down.

"Don't sweat it. It's only her first order with the first customers", said Dawnpelt. Jayfeather and Willowshine got their clue and left and 5 minutes later, so did Dawnpelt and Tigerheart. Millie completed all three pairings with the first customers correctly, but with the second set of customers, she got two wrong and got a 5 minute penalty. At that time, Leafstar and Echosong walked in.

Millie and Blossomfall were both upset, but Blossomfall regrouped and said, "They just walked in and didn't even start. I'm going to do my best to do this correctly and get done quickly".

"Good attitude, sweetheart and you had a calming effect on me", said Millie. Blossomfall felt a rush of pride at her mom's words.

Blossomfall indeed got all three done quickly and correctly and they got their clue too. Echosong did two sets of customers and Leafstar did one. They were a little slow but did not get any penalties. And even when they were all done, Nightcloud and Breezepelt did not even arrive. They got their clue and left as well.

It turned out that Nightcloud and Breezepelt just made it to the museum at 4:00. Luckily they were just able to finish around 4:59. They almost didn't because at first Breezepelt though he would have to see the movie again but he got it right. They also did the serving task but got a 5 minute penalty.

Earlier we see Tigerstar and Scourge opening their clue. Find this landmark that was prevalent in a book featuring a character named Esmeralda. "Fox-dung! What does that mean"!?yelled Tigerstar. "I don't read those type of books. I only read villain manuals"! yelled Tigerstar.

"I don't know. I will just ask someone", said Scourge. He asked a man and the man said, "Hunchback of Notre-Dame is the book".

"It must be the Notre Dame Cathedral we are looking for", said Scourge. They found a cab and got the right landmark. They ran out of their cab and hit the mat. Autumnsplash said, "Tigerstar and Scourge, I'm pleased to announce you are team #1. You won a Royal Catribbean Cruise to Bermuda for you and your partner".

"If we don't kill each other first", muttered Scourge.

"What did you say"? said Tigerstar.

"Oh nothing. Just that I cannot wait for the trip", said Scourge.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar knew the answer to the clue right away. Bramblestar read the book a few months ago. They also still had their cab and were able to get to the pit stop. "Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. You are team number 2", said Autumnsplash.

"Yay", screamed both Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and they hugged each other.

Lionblaze and Crowfeather also had to ask for the answer to the clue but they also had a taxi as well. They figured it out and got to the Notre Dame Cathedral. Autumnsplash said, "You are both team number 3", said Autumnsplash. "Did you ever think you would work this well together"?

"Honestly I did not know what to expect, but it has been great", said Lionblaze.

"Indeed", exclaimed Crowfeather.

Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrived a little later. They knew the landmark but did not have a cab. However Autumnsplash said, "You are team number 4".

Jayfeather and Willowshine wasn't sure of the book either but got some help from their cabbie and found the landmark. Autumnsplash said, "You are team number 5. You are inspirational. You show others that you can face new challenges, no matter what obstacles they may face in life".

Jayfeather smiled (shockingly!) and Willowshine said, "I always knew he could do whatever he set his mind too. He is brilliant". She blushed as she said this. Autumnsplash gave a knowing look to Willowshine. Willowshine was actually happy that Jayfeather could not see that. She was embarassed.

About 15 minutes later Millie and Blossomfall arrived at the pit stop. 'You are team number 6", said Autumnsplash. Millie and Blossomfall hugged. Then about 10 minutes later Tigerheart and Dawnpelt arrived. "You are team number 7", said Autumnsplash.

Leafstar and Echosong were pronounced team number 8. We see Nightcloud and Breezepelt trying to finish the serving task and getting frustrated. Finally they finished and figured out the clue to the pit stop. They finally arrive and it is dark, very very dark! Autumnsplash looks very solemn. She takes a dramatic pause of about 2 minutes and then says, "Sorry but you are the last team to arrive and you have been eliminated from the Amazing Race". Anything you would like to say"?

"Despite this fact that the race has been very frustrating and I did not get to do any shopping here in France. I am glad I did it with my son", said Nightcloud.

"Yes it was a good experience to do the race", said Breezepelt.


	25. Chapter 25

**Standings after the 2nd leg:**

**1. Tigerstar and Scourge**

**2. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**

**3. Lionblaze and Crowfeather**

**4. Reedwhisker and Mallownose**

**5. Leafpool and Hollyleaf**

**6. Jayfeather and Willowshine**

**7. Millie and Blossomfall**

**8 Tigerheart and Dawnpelt**

**9. Leafstar and Echosong**

The cats had a good time at the hotel near the Notre Dame Cathedral. Some of the younger cats got drunk and rowdy like Lionblaze, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt and Blossomfall. This all happened when some of the other cats were trying to sleep, such as: Tigerstar, Scourge, Millie and Crowfeather. Tigerstar and Scourge were arguing because Scourge was upset because Tigerstar's grandchildren were involved and Tigerstar did not do anything. Tigerstar yelled to him something about that he was not close to his grandchildren and they would not listen to him anyhow. Lionblaze did not want any fights to start, so he told the others that they should take it easy for the rest of the night.

Tigerstar and Scourge were called up to receive their clue. It was exactly twelve hours after they arrived yesterday, which was at 2:45 PM. They open their clue and we see Tansy say, "This country where you will travel to next, is the birthplace of author Hans Christian Andersen. Find the quickest flight to this country". Tigerstar and Scourge leave. "Scourge, do you know where this place is"? said Tigerstar.

"No idea. But let's ask someone at the hotel before we go and they can get us a cab too", said Scourge.

"Fine", said Tigerstar. He was shocked that they were getting along for a few minutes. They asked the concierge and he ordered them a cab. He also knew the author Hans Christian Andersen was from Denmark. They would be flying into their main airport in Copenhagen. They got in their cab and went off to the airport (Charles De Gaulle).

About 12 minutes later we see Squirrelflight and Bramblestar getting their clue. Squirrelflight whispers to Bramblestar, "I know where we are going, it is Denmark". They go downstairs to the hotel lobby to get a cab. About 4 minutes after them, Lionblaze and Crowfeather get their clue too. Both are not sure of the correct answer, so when they go to the hotel lobby to get a cab, they also ask the concierge if he knows the answer to the clue. He tells them that it is Denmark. They get a cab and are off to the airport. For Reedwhisker and Mallownose who come down five minutes later, they get the same information and then are able to get a cab. As they leave the hotel, we see Leafpool and Hollyleaf come to the lobby and ask the concierge the same thing. He asks Hollyleaf and Leafpool, "Are you guys from that Amazing Race? I know there were a few other teams who asked me the same question".

"Yes we are", said Hollyleaf.

"Good luck guys. Your cab should be here in 5 minutes", said the concierge.

At this point we see the cabs traveling to the airport. Tigerstar and Scourge get there first and see that everything is closed. They do find that there is an internet station and they go there to look up flights. They see the SAS flight is the earliest and it is at 6:05 AM. Considering they got to the airport at 3:20 AM, they were hoping to get there early. They figured if there was enough space, at least 2 or 3 or more teams could get on this flight. In fact, they saw Bramblestar and Squirrelflight come in and look on a computer. Tigerstar stared his son down as if he dared to try to look at his computer. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight just ignored Tigerstar. They found the same information. They also found out the ticketing booths open at 5. But both teams bought their tickets on the computer.

What they did not realize was that the concierge asked if they needed help booking flights and offered to help Leafpool and Hollyleaf. He canceled their cab and made the reservations for the 6:05 flight. Both Leafpool and Hollyleaf took turns sitting on the comfortable couch in the lobby. By the time everything was done, it was 4:15. And the concierge called them a cab and they were ready to go.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight had just left the Internet station as Lionblaze and Crowfeather, Reedwhisker and Mallownose got there. They also found the same flight. They discovered that there were four tickets left, therefore both teams were able to get them. They had no way of knowing if Leafpool or Hollyleaf were able to get tickets. Lionblaze figured the other teams may or may not make the other flight. It would start to be rush hour and who knew how long it would take them to get there.

A little while later we see all the first four teams at the gate for the SAS flight to Copenhagen. Lionblaze asked Hollyleaf how they got tickets because they did not remember seeing them at the internet station. Hollyleaf explained what happened with the concierge. So therefore the teams on the first flight are:

**Flight #1: 6:05 AM to Copenhagen (arrives 7:50 AM)**

**1. Tigerstar and Scourge**

**2. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar**

**3. Leafpool and Hollyleaf**

**4. Lionblaze and Crowfeather**

**5. Reedwhisker and Mallownose**

Indeed with the traffic, Jayfeather and Willowshine made it to the airport at 5:15. They checked the board for flights and saw the SAS one at 6:05 was the quickest. They went to the booth. The lady at the booth said that there were no more tickets left. Jayfeather and Willowshine discussed that and then decided to ask about standby. The lady said, "You would be first on standby. We can do that for you. Go to the gate and wait until they call the flight".

They went there and the four teams looked puzzled. "There are no more seats on this flight right"? said Lionblaze.

"That is correct. But we are the first on the list for standby", said Jayfeather.

Lionblaze loved his brother but secretly hoped that he did not make it on this flight. Everyone else kept their thoughts to themselves except Tigerstar. "We all made it here early and did all the work. Why should you guys get on"? said Tigerstar. Someone noticed what Tigerstar said to Jayfeather (who they realized was blind) and shot Tigerstar a dirty look and said some not so nice words in French. Nevertheless the flight was called and also Jayfeather and Willowshine's names were called. They were on this flight too.

So all the first 5 teams were on their way to Copenhagen.

Millie and Blossomfall arrived at the airport at 5:35 and even when they asked at the ticketing booth about the SAS flight, the lady said it was too late to get on standby. They went back to the board of flights and noticed that there was a 7:15 on Air France that got in at 9:05 AM. Also Tigerheart and Dawnpelt and Leafstar and Echosong were on that flight too. So on the second flight were:

**Flight #2 7:15 Air France: (arrives 9:05 AM)**

**1. Millie and Blossomfall**

**2. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt**

**3. Leafstar and Echosong **


	26. Chapter 26

So the first 5 teams arrive in Copenhagen at 7:50 AM. All the teams had read the clue and knew they had to find the Boomtown Internet café. They are all running towards the cabs. Tigerstar and Scourge get a cab first, followed by Reedwhisker and Mallownose, then Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, Lionblaze and Crowfeather and finally Leafpool and Hollyleaf.

The cabbies that know where the café are include: Tigerstar and Scourge's cabbie and Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's cabbie. Lionblaze and Crowfeather ask the cabbie to borrow his phone to look up the location and get directions. Reedwhisker, Mallownose, Leafpool and Hollyleaf all do the same.

Tigerstar and Scourge make it to the café first. They find the clue box and the clue says, go to the café, order a coffee and log on to one of the computers and follow directions. Scourge orders the coffee and Tigerstar logs on to the computer. When Scourge comes over, Tigerstar yells, "What are we supposed to do. We do not have any loved ones. Who are we supposed to contact"?!

Scourge says, "What are you getting so excited about"?

"The directions by the computer says log into your Amazing Race gmail account and open a video message from your loved ones. We don't have any loved ones"! said Tigerstar.

"Let's just go into our email and see what happens", said Scourge.

They log into their email and they have a video email message. Scourge reluctantly opens it. It turns out that someone is on the video. To both their surprise, it is for Scourge and not Tigerstar. It is Scourge's siblings Socks and Ruby.

"Hi Scourge. We have just passed on recently and met up with another sibling of ours in Star Clan. I wonder if you are surprised about us believing in Star Clan, having another sibling or contacting you. Basically we have always believed that there is an afterlife and when we got there 2 months ago, we were contacted by a Firestar who is our half brother. Can you believe it, a clan leader is our brother"? said Socks.

"Anyhow, he was telling us what kind of strides you have been making to be a better cat and have been given a second chance and are able to be in this race. We also want to apologize for how mean we were to you as a kid and understand why you turned us away after we were homeless. We also want to let you know we found a new owner and lived for a few more years and wished we were able to reunite. We did not know you had died shortly after. Anyhow good luck to you", said Ruby.

Tigerstar was furious. Why did Scourge's family forgive him and not his family. "Scourge, why do you deserve this and not me", said Tigerstar.

"First of all, you are just as evil as ever and you never tried to make amends with your family", said Scourge.

"You didn't either and you are related to Firestar, ick"! said Tigerstar.

"I did but couldn't find them and who cares. Do you want to sit and argue? I saw the next clue and it has a Fast Forward. Let's move outside and discuss this because I saw Bramblestar and Squirrelflight just walked in", said Scourge.

"Fine, let's do that", said Tigerstar.

Squirrelflight decides to get the coffee while Bramblestar goes to the computer. Squirrelflight gets back and asks, "Bramblestar, what's going on here"?

"We get a message from our loved ones", said Bramblestar.

"This is great. The first time we will get to see our babies for a long while", said Squirrelflight. "Hurry up. I can't wait".

They open the message and first they see Sandstorm come to the screen. "Hi guys. Hope things are going well. I'm so proud of you guys and some little ones here who are also proud. Blazekit, Hazelkit and Foxkit, please come here. I love you guys and good luck", said Sandstorm.

Blazekit says, "Mommy, mommy I miss you. We are so proud of you. Are you winning the race? Love you both!"

Foxkit says, "She can't hear you. Mom and Dad, I miss you guys and I bet you will win. We wish you luck and love you".

Hazelkit says, "I got an A in Social Studies. I miss you both and hope you win. Lots of luck and love you".

Sandstorm says, "As you can see they are doing well and miss you both. One more surprise for you. Guess who"?!

"Hello children. Miss you both. I bet you are both doing great. Having so much fun with the grandkits. Love you guys and good luck", said Firestar.

Squirrelflight is crying and Bramblestar is hugging her. "I am so happy to see them but it makes me miss them even more".

Bramblestar says, "Me too. Even more reason to win the race, for our three wonderful kits who we miss. But we must get back to business. Here is a printout that has our clue and also includes a Fast Forward. Let's go outside to discuss because Reedwhisker and Mallownose are here".

Tigerstar and Scourge had discussed the Fast Forward. They were debating whether they should use it. They knew they were only minutes ahead of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, their biggest competition but they were already in first, would a Fast Forward help them much? They decided to go for it, because they knew if they didn't Bramblestar and Squirrelflight will. They went back to their cab. They read the Fast Forward and we see Autumnsplash saying, "For this Fast Forward, remember the name of the author we gave you in the Route Marker? Well find the famous statue of him".

Tigerstar and Scourge went back to the clue from the Route Marker in Paris and found the author's name was Hans Christian Andersen.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar had went outside after Tigerstar and Scourge left and were discussing the Fast Forward. They figured that Tigerstar and Scourge were going to do it and already had a start on them, so they should probably pass.

We see Reedwhisker and Mallownose at the computer. They open the email. First we see Reedwhisker's mother, Mistystar on the screen.

"Hello son. I'm so proud of you. I bet you guys are doing well. Love you son. Good luck to the two of you. Mallownose, you have some kin who want to talk to you", said Mistystar.

"Hi sweetie. We are all cheering for you guys. We are all so proud of you. I miss you and love you so much. Best of luck to you guys. Your kits want to talk to you", said Petalfur.

Beaverpaw said, "Hey dad. I bet you have been doing some exciting stuff. Splashpaw thinks you would not do a bungee jump. I bet her $20 that you will. So please do it. I love you. Good luck to you and Reedwhisker".

Splashpaw said, "Hi dad. Miss you. Yeah bungee jumping is scary and not very safe, you should avoid it if you can. Anyhow best of luck to the both of you. Love you dad".

Marshpaw said, "Hi dad. Hope you are having fun on the race. I wish I could bungee jump or skydive or whatever. Maybe I'll do the race when I get older. Anyhow good luck to you both. Love you dad!"

Petalfur said, "Well that is your cheering section for you. We all here in Riverville wish you both lots of luck. Love you Mallownose. Bye"!

"I miss those kids even though they give me gray hairs. Of course they would be placing bets on me. Typical. Too funny"! said Mallownose.

"Your kids are funny. So let's grab this printout with the clue and all and leave", said Reedwhisker.

Lionblaze and Crowfeather are at the café. They have their coffee and are sitting at a computer. They open the video email and first we see Sandstorm again.

"Hi Lionblaze. It's me and the kits. We are here to wish you luck. I miss you so much. We ALL miss you so much. I wish you both lots of luck and hope the race is a good experience for you both. Good luck. Here are the kits. Love you bye!", said Cinderheart.

"Hi dad. Get a win for us. Anyhow we also have a bet with Mallownose's kits from Riverville that you will win, ok. In all seriousness, I wish you both a lot of luck. You are so lucky, you will get to do so much fun stuff. Love you and miss you", said Fernpaw.

"Hi dad. It's me Hollypaw. I love you and miss you so much. I'm so proud of you. Also mom said I had to ask you to get permission to buy this gorgeous new dress I want. Look here, in this magazine. Isn't it pretty. I'll take it as a yes. Mom, he said yes", said Hollypaw.

"Hi dad. You are going to be a celebrity. I wish I could tell everyone at school, but mom says no, it's a secret. Anyhow wish you luck and love you", said Sorrelpaw.

"Hello Crowfeather! Father of our father. We'd love to meet you one day. Good luck to you both", said Hollypaw, Fernpaw and Sorrelpaw at the same time.

"That was sweet", said Crowfeather. Then we see it switch to someplace else. It is unclear where it is..some may say it is Sequesterland..where eliminated teams go. Basically it is a hotel room that could be anywhere. It is Nightcloud and Breezepelt.

"You are the sole family member left in this competition and even though it should have been me with you, I still wish you both luck", said Breezepelt.

"Good luck Crowfeather," said Nightcloud.

Crowfeather was unreadable at that moment. They shut off the email and then both of them were quiet. Finally Lionblaze broke the silence by saying, "Here's the clue. Let's go outside and read it. I don't want Leafpool and Hollyleaf to see it".

Leafpool and Hollyleaf come in to the café. A little bit later, they sat down at the computer and opened the email. We see Sandstorm again on the screen. "Hi daughter and granddaughter. So proud of you guys. You know I have so much family in this competition so I cannot root for anyone in particular but I certainly wish you both the best of luck. I love you both and miss you both so much", said Sandstorm.

"Hello Leafpool and Hollyleaf. Miss you both. Best of luck to you guys too. Love you", said Firestar.

Leafpool and Hollyleaf were so happy and hugged each other.

**This is it for this part of the Route Marker. More next time with the second half of the cats. Also I named Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's kits the following (because):**

**Blazekit: orange pelt and green eyes like his grandfather, Firestar**

**Foxkit: dark brown striped dark amber eyes like his father, Bramblestar (after Foxleap)**

**Hazelkit: pale ginger cat, green eyes like his grandmother, Sandstorm (after Hazeltail)**

**Mallownose and Petalfur's kits are as follows: (they are apprentice age)**

**Beaverpaw: light brown striped tabby with blue eyes (boy)**

**Splashpaw: light grey with with amber eyes (girl)**

**Marshpaw: white and grey cat with blue eyes (boy)**

**Of course you know about Cinderheart and Lionblaze's cats. Hope you enjoying hearing and seeing the kits. More soon. Please review! Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

** I had to guess what the warrior names of Leafstar and Billystorm's kits would be. Also I put together Stormkit (now Stormsky) with Sandpaw, now Sandypelt (the child of Patchpelt and Clovertail) Hope you like them.**

Jayfeather and Willowshine enter the café and Willowshine goes to get the coffee and Jayfeather is sitting at the computer. He logs onto the email and waits for Willowshine to come back. When she returns, he opens the video.

"Hi Jayfeather. You cannot believe how proud Sandstorm and I are of you. We wish you both best of luck. Love you and miss you", said Firestar.

"Same what he said and love you and miss you too", said Sandstorm.

Then we see Mosspelt and Mothwing. "Willowshine, miss you so much. I'm so proud of you and wish you both the best of luck. Love you very much", said Mosspelt.

"Willowshine, things are not the same without you. I wish you both the best of luck. I bet you will both do great. Take care and see you later", said Mothwing.

"That was great", said Willowshine.

"It was nice, right", said Jayfeather. "Here's our clue and information. Let's get going".

Millie and Blossomfall walk into the café and shortly later they are sitting at the computer with their coffee. Blossomfall logs into email and sees a video. She opens the video. When she sees Briarlight and Bumblestripe there, she starts to get nervous, thinking what her mother will say about the video.

"Mom, I'm so glad you are doing this race together with Blossomfall, that you are taking the time to renew your relationship with one another. As you see here, I have been doing perfectly fine on my own without you here. Of course I miss you and love you but know I am just fine. I love you both and miss you so much. Good luck", said Briarlight.

"Hey Blossomfall and mom. Best of luck to you guys. I bet you both are having so much fun. I hope you win. We will be cheering for you. Love you and miss you both", said Bumblestripe.

"Hello my loves. I miss you both. We are all doing well here at home and wish you lots of luck. I bet you both will do well. Love you guys", said Greystripe.

Blossomfall looked at Millie cautiously. Millie said, "You were right Blossomfall. I was paying too much attention to Briarlight, when she didn't need me smothering her like that. I am sorry if I ignored you a lot", said Millie.

Blossomfall smiles and says, "I accept your apology and love you. Let's get our clue and leave".

It is Leafstar and Echosong's turn at the computer. "Hi honey. We are all doing well here in Skyland and miss you all. We are all here to say hi and wish you luck. I love you and miss you guys. Good luck", said Billystorm.

Then we see Leafstar's three grown kits come and say a message to Leafstar.

"Hello. Miss you both. We are so proud of you. I have some special news of my own when I get home. It's good news. Take care and love you", said Fireflight.

"Hi Mom, hi Echosong. We are so proud of you guys. I miss you both and wish you the best of luck. Sandypelt is home with the baby. They were going to come but Birdkit had trouble sleeping and finally got to sleep. Mistkit is also doing well. Love you guys", said Stormsky.

"Hi mom and Echosong. That is so great that you guys are in the race. Hope it is going well. Miss you guys and love you mom", said Harryleap.

"Hi Echosong. Things are going well here at the office in Skyland. Miss you though and wish you both the best of luck", said Frecklewish.

"That was great", said Leafstar. "Now let's just get our clue and go".

Back to the Fast Forward. Tigerstar and Scourge opened the Fast Forward and read it. This is what it said: Remember the author in the Route Marker clue for Copenhagen. Find a statue of him in Copenhagen.

"Let's look at that route marker", said Tigerstar.

"Yes, here it is, famous author Hans Christian Andersen is from what country"? said Scourge. "Hans Christian Andersen. Maybe our cab driver knows where is the statue is".

"Excuse me, do you know where the Hans Christian Andersen statue is"? said Scourge.

"Do you mean a statue of Hans Christian Andersen or a statue representing one of his books"? said the cabbie.

"Let me check something, hold on", said Scourge.

"Let's look at that clue again. Oh it says a statue of him, ok", said Scourge.

"Yes a statue of the author", said Scourge.

"There is one near the Town Hall", said the cabbie.

"Let's go", said Tigerstar.

They arrived at the statue and saw a green Fast Forward clue taped on to the bottom of the statue. They grabbed and read, "You have completed the Fast Forward. Go to the Pit stop at Tivoli Gardens".

They went back to the cab. "Do you know where this is"? said Tigerstar.

"Yes I do", said the cabbie. They went off to the Pit Stop.

About 10 minutes later, Tigerstar and Scourge arrived at the Pit stop. Tansy is there to greet them. "Congratulations you are team number #1"! said Tansy. "And you both won a Kodak digital camera to enjoy at the end of the race. Congratulations". Both Tigerstar and Scourge were very excited.


	28. Chapter 28

** This section of the story will go back to when the teams got their Detour clue and show how the first several teams completed their Detour.**

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar opened their clue for the Detour. We see Tansy saying, "This is the Detour. There is a choice of two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. The teams will see what they are and decide which task is better for them. The first Detour task is called Churning. The teams must go to Frilandsmuseet, an open air historical museum on the outskirts of Copenhagen and churn 6 sticks of butter using the traditional method. This location is a little farther than the other one and it takes more strength but can possibly be done quicker than the other one. The second Detour is called Parking. The teams recreate a parklet or parking space, which is a popular place for residents of Copenhagen to hang out. They set up their parking space environment and sit and relax and enjoy. The teams will be required to recreate either a picnic or home version of the parklet by looking at a picture and recreating it to the T. This task is closer to where the teams are now, but it requires patience as teams must have great attention to detail. And it is possible it may take longer than the churning task".

Bramblestar says, "The churning task seems more straightforward. It may be further but we may be able to get it done quicker. What do you think"?

Squirrelflight says, "Good point. Okay, let's do that. Let's go back to our cab and see if our cabbie knows how to get to this place".

They go to the cab and the cabbie knows how to get to the location. Or at least he claims to know. As they travel to their location, we see Reedwhisker and Mallownose reading the clue and deciding what to do. They are both unsure but finally decide on the Parking one. They ask their cabbie if they know how to get to the location for this task. The cabbie nods and says that he knows where it is.

Squirrelflight is getting worried and says, "Do you think we are going the right way? I know it is supposed to take a little longer to get there than the other task but it seems awfully long".

Bramblestar says, "I think he may be lost. Let's ask him to borrow his phone and look up directions. Cabbie, may we borrow your phone to get directions to the place"?

Cabbie says, "Sure".

Bramblestar looks up the location they are given and gets directions and gives them to the cabbie. Finally they are on their way. As Reedwhisker and Mallownose make their way to the Parking task site, we see Lionblaze and Crowfeather read their clue.

Lionblaze says, "I'm thinking churning and you"?

Crowfeather says, "I'm not sure what this Parking task entails. Yes let's do churning". They ask their cabbie if he knows how to get there. He knows and they are on their way.

Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrive at the Parking task site. They view the pictures and decide on the picnic task. They didn't realize the photo was so small. They do their best to take careful note of the items in the photo and get to work.

As Lionblaze and Crowfeather make their way to the open air museum, Leafpool and Hollyleaf read their clue. "Hmm. Hollyleaf, I'm not sure which one we should do. What do you think"? said Leafpool.

"Let me see the descriptions again. Let's do churning I think"? said Hollyleaf.

"I was leaning towards that. Churning it is", said Leafpool. They asked their cabbie who didn't know where it was and Hollyleaf asked to borrow his phone to get directions. He complied and she got directions and gave them to their cabbie.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight finally arrived at the open air museum. They viewed a demonstration by a worker at the museum and start to get to work. As they get started, Lionblaze and Crowfeather arrive and view the demonstration.

Meanwhile at Parking, Reedwhisker and Mallownose are experiencing some frustration as they are having trouble viewing some of the details of the parking space and feel like they are missing something but they cannot figure what.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are slightly ahead of Lionblaze and Crowfeather.

Back at Parking, Reedwhisker and Mallownose go to the judge and see if their spot is complete. The judge shakes his head "no". They go back to the photo to see what they missed. They are confused because it seems right to them.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are still ahead at this point. Leafpool and Hollyleaf just started not long ago. The teams wonder if it is faster to do it on their own but only Lionblaze and Crowfeather have the type of strength to do it. They ask if this is possible and the dairymaid says that it is. And the other teams continue they way they have been going.

But shortly after Lionblaze and Crowfeather are able to over take them and get done before Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight turns to Bramblestar and says, "Sorry I wish I could do that too".

Bramblestar says, "You are doing great. Don't worry".

Lionblaze and Crowfeather are able to start making the sticks using the mold. They are having a little trouble with the mold and only have one done when Squirrelflight and Bramblestar get started. Therefore with Squirrelflight's quick work and Lionblaze and Crowfeather's troubles, they are both tied at 2 sticks. When they both get to 3 sticks, Leafpool and Hollyleaf are finally able to start on their molds.

Meanwhile back at Parking, Reedwhisker and Mallownose are getting extremely frustrated. "I wish we had one of those Express Passes", said Reedwhisker.

"Yeah they didn't offer them yet", said Mallownose. Reedwhisker who is usually good at keeping his cool gets very frustrated and kicks one of the chairs and hurts his foot. "Ow", said Reedwhisker. Mallownose is shocked and comes to Reedwhisker for a moment and asks him if he is okay. Reedwhisker who is now embarrassed tells him that he is and they get back to work.

At the Churning now, both Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, Lionblaze and Crowfeather are at 5 sticks. Leafpool and Hollyleaf are at 2 sticks.

Back at Parking, both teammates are getting worried. They go to the judge again who tells them they are still wrong and Millie and Blossomfall arrive at the Parking task at this point.

Now at Churning both Squirrelflight, Bramblestar and Lionblaze and Crowfeather teams are ready to be checked by the dairymaid. She gives the ok to both teams. Bramblestar gets the clue just slightly quicker than Lionblaze which makes them team 1 at this point. Both teams wish Leafpool and Hollyleaf luck.

Finally, Mallownose goes back to the photo and notices there is some flowerpot but they had the design upside down and they finally fix it and go back to the judge. She gives them the ok and they cheer and hug. They get the clue.

**Stay tuned for next time as Millie, Blossomfall, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Leafstar and Echosong as they try to tackle one of the Detours. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Sunburstkitty brought it to my attention that at one point I had Mallownose as a she cat and later a tom. He is definitely male and sorry for any confusion about that. Also I see some followers have started to read the story later on. I closed voting for the last team a while ago. But thanks for your interest. I only want to do the one Amazing Race, but if anyone wants to do it with me, we could have it where like 3 or more of us write the whole story but take turns doing the legs. And we can use the reviewer suggestions for cats in that race if it happens.**

We see Millie and Blossomfall arguing about the Detour. Seems like it did not take long for those two to start arguing again. Millie is insistent that they do the Parking Space task and Blossomfall feels strongly about the Churning task. It is about 5 minutes later, and they are still arguing.

"Looks like the peace between us didn't last long", said Blossomfall. "Let's just make a decision soon. The brother/sister team will be out shortly". You know what, let's just do the Parking space one. If we fail, I can blame it on you for picking that one".

"Are you for real? Fine let's do the Parking Space. Here's our cab. Let's see if he knows where to go", said Millie.

Luckily the cabbie knew where to go. They could not afford to waste any more time. Because as soon as the left, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt came out. They decided to do the Parking Space Detour. They showed the clue to the cabbie to see if he knew where it was, and the cabbie did not know. So they asked to borrow his phone and he allowed them to look up directions. Dawnpelt got the directions to the place and they were on their way.

About 12 minutes after Tigerheart and Dawnpelt left, Leafstar and Echosong made it out. They were discussing what to do. They quickly decided to do the Churning Detour because the Parking space one seemed more uncertain. They were the only team who decided to get directions inside from one of the baristas in the cafe.

Millie and Blossomfall arrived at the location for the Parking space. They picked the Picnic set up as well. They looked at the picture and started to set up. They had to come back a few times to see more of the items they needed for their parking space. They worked in silence. Finally they were done and went to the judge to have her check their spot. The judge said it was incorrect. Then the arguing started again. Blossomfall said, "Didn't you check everything in the photo to make sure it was right"?

Millie said, "And didn't YOU check the photo to make sure everything is right"?

Blossomfall said, "Maybe if we actually spoke to each other during this Detour we would figure out our mistake. Let's just go back to the photo and compare everything again". They did that but both felt everything was correct. They went back again and still didn't see their mistake. At that point Tigerheart and Dawnpelt were almost finished setting up their space.

Millie said, "Look they are almost done already. They will probably finish before us. This is ridiculous".

Blossomfall said, "Listen I am trying to do the best I can just as you are. Let's just take a deep breath and look at the photo again". They look a few deep breaths and took several extra moments to look at the photo. Finally Blossomfall noticed that one of the flowerpots was not set up correctly. They fixed their mistake and got their clue just as Tigerheart and Dawnpelt went up to get judged. It turned out they were wrong too but Tigerheart had noticed Blossomfall and Millie looking at the photo and overheard the conversation about the flowerpot. They decided to check their flowerpot and noticed they made the same mistake. They fixed it and got their clue a few minutes after Millie and Blossomfall left.

Leafstar and Echosong arrived at the open air museum. They viewed the demonstration and got to work. As they were working Echosong said to Leafstar, "I am worried we will be eliminated. I am sure we are last. We have been bottom feeders in many of the legs but now there is no one behind us".

Leafstar said, "Anything could happen. Someone could have trouble on the other Detour, or get lost or it could be a non-elimination leg. We cannot lose heart".

Echosong said, "Okay. Let's get this done". They actually found some extra energy and were able to finish the task quicker than they thought.

As the first half of these teams are doing the Detour, the first group of teams got the clue for the Roadblock and are making their way there now.

Squirrellflight and Bramblestar opened the next clue. Go to the Port of Copenhagen to get your next clue. They had their cab there waiting for them and the cab driver takes them to the Port. A few minutes later Lionblaze and Crowfeather get the same clue.

Lionblaze and Crowfeather were worried because they could not remember if they told their cabbie to stay. Turns out they did. They both breathed a sigh of relief. They also make their way to the port.

Reedwhisker, Mallownose, Leafpool and Hollyleaf are all able to go to the Port uneventfully.

Squirrellflight and Bramblestar arrived at the port. It is a big port and they were not sure where to go. After searching aimlessly for a few minutes, Bramblestar had the idea to run ahead (because he is a quick runner) and try to find it himself and call to Squirrelflight if he finds it. Squirrelflight is reluctant but decides to go with his plan. About 5 minutes after Bramblestar left, Squirrelflight sees Lionblaze and Crowfeather come their way.

"What's going on Squirrelflight? Where's Bramblestar"? said Lionblaze.

"He went on ahead to find the clue box and I am waiting here for him", said Squirrelflight.

Both Lionblaze and Crowfeather look at each other in confusion. Lionblaze says, "Listen, why don't we work together on this one? I'll go see if I can find the clue and Bramblestar and Crowfeather and you can wait here. Whomever finds it first will come back and tell the other".

"What if you guys don't run into each other and/or you miss Bramblestar at some point. I see some problems there", said Crowfeather.

"Good point. Sorry. Good luck to you" said Lionblaze.

"Thanks anyhow", said Squirrelflight. Turns out as Lionblaze and Crowfeather leave, they meet up with Bramblestar half way who tells them how to get to the clue. Bramblestar runs back. "Listen, I have the information here on the roadblock and how to get to it. Turns out we are closer to it here than where the clue box is. I hope you don't mind that I shared some information with Lionblaze and Crowfeather about that since they are family".

"No it's okay", said Squirrelflight. "So what is the Roadblock. Bramblestar gives the clue to her and we see Autumnsplash say, "This is a roadblock. Team members may do no more than 6 roadblocks during the whole race. In this road block, teams must go to the Maersk shipping site. One team member will use a crane to move some shipping containers to a boat. "Well this is all mechanical, so it is not about strength, so do you think I should do it"? said Squirrelflight.

"If you want, then fine", said Bramblestar. So they went off to the site. Squirrelflight was actually getting excited about the task.

"This should be fun. I never done anything like this before", said Squirrelflight. Bramblestar smiled at her.

Squirrelflight got the demonstration in the crane and as that is happening, Crowfeather and Lionblaze arrive. "So who is doing the task"? said Bramblestar.

"For some reason, Crowfeather really wants to do this task, so who am I to tell him no"?

Bramblestar looks surprised and says, "Ok". Then he looks up to see Squirrelflight in the crane. Crowfeather was going to get the gives him the thumbs up. He is really impressed how well she is doing with the machine and she is making quick work of transporting the containers to the shipping boat. Finally she is done and gets the clue. Then Crowfeather is using the crane but surprisingly is not as fast as Squirrelflight.

"Nice work sweetheart". And he gives Squirrelflight a big hug. "The clue says the next Pit Stop is at Tivoli Gardens", said Squirrelflight. So they get their cab and their cabbie knows how to get there.

As Crowfeather is finishing up, Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrive. "Hello"! said Lionblaze. "Good to see you guys. So who is doing the Roadblock"?

Hollyleaf says, "I am. Got to go to the demonstration. See you later".

Crowfeather is finishing up and coming to Lionblaze and they get the clue. At this time Hollyleaf is just starting. They find a cab and tell the cabbie they need to go to the Tivoli Garden.

Hollyleaf is having some trouble and panics a little as Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrive. Leafpool shouts some words of encouragement to her and Hollyleaf gets back on track. Mallownose goes up for the demonstration and when he starts, Hollyleaf is almost done. About 2 minutes later Hollyleaf is done and comes to Leafpool and they get their clue and find a cab. They leave for the Pit Stop.

Mallownose is doing a good job with the Roadblock. Reedwhisker is surprised that Millie and Blossomfall haven't arrived yet. But finally they do and it is only 5 minutes ahead of Tigerheart and Dawnpelt, so they lost their bigger lead to them. Millie and Blossomfall were tired of arguing at each other. They decided to flip a coin and Millie was the one to do the Roadblock. Mallownose is done and gets his clue and they leave. Millie gets the demonstration and a few minutes later so does Dawnpelt who is doing the task. Despite being late, Millie makes quick work of the task and increases their lead to a 10 minute difference. Dawnpelt finishes shortly later. They get their clues and go to get cabs for the Pit Stop.

All the teams found out the Pit Stop was at Tivoli Gardens. Most of the order of arrival of the teams was consistent except Reedwhisker and Mallownose got lost. So the standings at the mat at the Pit stop were:

**1. Tigerstar and Scourge (Fast Forward)**

**2. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar**

**3. Lionblaze and Crowfeather**

**4. Leafpool and Hollyleaf**

**5. Reedwhisker and Mallownose**

**6. Millie and Blossomfall**

**7. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt**

So when Leafstar and Echosong arrived they figured they were last. Tansy was there and said, "You are the last team to arrive". She then paused for a minute and said, "But it is a non elimination leg. However you must both do a Speed Bump in the next leg. Good luck".

**Stay tuned for the next leg in Russia! **


	30. Chapter 30

** Thank you so much to the brilliant poster who picked up on the fact that I missed Jayfeather and Willowshine in the Detour and Roadblock. So sorry for this error and next time I promise to make a list for myself of the cats who are still in the race to use as a guide for future legs. Thanks for bearing with me.**

** "**A technical glitch was made and we did not show the scenes of Jayfeather and Willowshine on the Detour and Roadblock", said Autumnsplash. "In this special segment, you will see these scenes".

Jayfeather and Willowshine had gotten the clue and quickly decided that the churning detour would make more sense for them. There was too much detail in the Parking detour, so Jayfeather could not be much of a help. Their cabbie knew where to go. They got there and both Jayfeather and Willowshine got to work. Jayfeather agreed to do all the churning because he figured he would face more trouble with the molding, so Willowshine did that part. They did fall behind Millie and Blossomfall but were ahead of Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. But Jayfeather was frustrated.

Willowshine said, "We are definitely still in it. Let's read this clue and find our Roadblock". She gave Jayfeather a hug. Jayfeather was taken back. They found their cab and made there way to the Maersk Shipping Dock. Willowshine decided to do the Roadblock. She was having a little trouble but took a deep breath and got into it. Still she was able to finish ahead of Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. They got the clue for the Pit stop at Tivoli Gardens. They got there about 15 minutes behind Millie and Blossomfall.


	31. Chapter 31

**Due to being sick and not having as much time as I did during the holidays, I haven't had a chance to write. I am back to write the next leg. Hope you enjoy and thanks for your patience. Sorry this chapter will be a little bit longer because I fell a little behind on the story. **

**Standings beginning of 4th Leg:**

**1. Tigerstar and Scourge (Fast Forward)**

**2. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar**

**3. Lionblaze and Crowfeather**

**4. Leafpool and Hollyleaf**

**5. Reedwhisker and Mallownose**

**6. Millie and Blossomfall**

**7. Jayfeather and Willowshine**

**8. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt**

**9. Leafstar and Echosong**

The teams departed for the airport. Tigerstar and Scourge had a 3 hour lead on any of the teams. However when they got to the airport, they were told the ticket booths would not open for another 3 hours. So Tigerstar and Scourge went to the Internet station and looked up the flights. Tigerstar and Scourge were disappointed to find out that the flight that would get them there the earliest would not leave until 9. So not only would they have to wait 7 hours, they would lose their lead. Perhaps only the last two teams would not make it on time. Tigerstar yelled at the computer. "You are going to scare the people", said Scourge.

"There's no one here", said Tigerstar.

"That won't help", said Scourge. They did a little more searching and found a 6:00 flight with one stop on KLM that would get in earlier than the 9 o'clock flight. "This is better than the 9 o'clock flight. Only possibly one team could make it", said Scourge.

"Good job", said Tigerstar.

Indeed only Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were able to get on the same flight. By the time Lionblaze, Crowfeather and Leafpool and Hollyleaf got there, they were told they were too late and the next flight, the one that left at 9, was available. They were disappointed because they had to wait for a few hours but at least it was a direct flight. It would get in an hour and ten minutes later than the KLM flight. Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Millie and Blossomfall, Jayfeather and Willowshine were able to make the next flight. Reedwhisker and Mallownose were disheartened that they were not able to get on the flight but decided to do standby.

Leafstar and Echosong had to take a flight from Czech Airlines that arrived an hour later. So these are the flights and arrival times:

Flight 1: KLM 6:00 AM..arrives at 12:35 PM

1. Tigerstar and Scourge

2. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar

Flight 2: SAS leaving at 9:30 arrives at 1:00 PM

1. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt

2. Leafpool and Hollyleaf

and Lionblaze

4. Millie and Blossomfall

5. Jayfeather and Willowshine

6. Reedwhisker and Mallownose (via Standby)

Flight 3: 10:15 arrives at 3:45 PM Luthansa

1. Leafstar and Echosong

There was a little scuffle when the teams on the second flight were trying to book the flights. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt cut through the ropes and were able to get ahead of the other teams. Hollyleaf was arguing with Dawnpelt saying it was not fair. There was arguing back and forth but after all that, they were able to get on the same flight anyhow.

Now all teams are making their way to Moscow, Russia. Tigerstar, Scourge and Squirrelfight and Bramblestar leave the airport. They had read their clue on the flight. We now see Autumnsplash telling us about it. "To do this Route marker, teams must go to the landmark with a Saint's name in it". Tigerstar and Scourge found a cab first but their cab driver did not know any English. They tried to ask others around them but no one spoke English. Scourge tried to pantomine a sign for telephone. The cabbie looked confused at first but finally handed him the phone. They looked up the clue and found out it was Saint Basil's Cathedral. Scourge told him that and he seemed to understand.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were lucky to actually get a cabbie who knew English. He even told them that the place was Saint Basil's Cathedral. So they ended up leaving about 5 minutes earlier even though they got the second cab. Tigerstar was throwing a fit in the cab. At a light, the cabbie looked at them shocked and a puzzled look. "See what you are doing? You are scaring off the cabbie. He probably thinks all cats are maniacs", said Scourge. Tigerstar rolled his eyes at Scourge but was quiet.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar found the box quickly. The clue was for a Detour. When they read the clue, we see Autumnsplash saying, "This is a Detour. It is a choice between two challenges, each with their pros and cons. The first one is Cheer and the second one is Sing. In Cheer, teams get to do a Russian cossack tradition where they drink Vodka off a sword. In Sing, they must sing the famous Russian folk song, Kalinka-Malinka. This task is a lot closer to the cathedral but it may be more difficult to learn. The vodka challenge may be easier but it is further away.

Tigerstar and Scourge were not convinced the cabbie knew where they were going but luckily he did and got them there about 8 minutes later than Squirrelflight and Bramblestar.

Squirrelflight said, "Yeah no one wants to hear a tone deaf cat sing".

Bramblestar said, "Well two tone deaf cats".

Squirrelflight said, "Speak for yourself". But then smiled and said, "Well I'm not that bad but yes I should not be on Cat Pop Idol. So Cheer it is".

As Squirrelflight and Bramblestar left to go to their detour, Tigerstar and Scourge were trying to decide which Detour to do. "No question. Cheer of course", said Tigerstar.

"Hmm. I'm not sure about the distance but the Cheer does sound kind of fun and it should be quick. Cheer it is", said Scourge. For one of the few times on the race, both team members were very happy.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight told their cabbie that they needed to go to Archikov Palace. The cabbie seemed to know where it is. They arrived there and did the task. They had so much fun. "I wonder how some of the other teams will do", said Squirrelflight. "I remember hearing someone could not hold their liquor".

"Yeah that was because a certain someone snuck a second Guinness. That won't happen here", said Bramblestar. Both teammates had big smiles after they finished the task. As they received their clue, Tigerstar and Scourge arrived at the Detour. The cabbie was a little slow but at least he knew how to find the location. They were thinking of getting another cabbie but they were risking getting someone who did not speak English and did not know where anything is. They arrived and also did the task. Both Scourge and Tigerstar were even more jovial after the task than they were when they found out about it, if that is possible. They received their clue and left.

At this time the teams on the second flight raced out of the airport. Leafpool and Hollyleaf had the good fortune to get seats close to the front, so they reached their cab first. And even though their cabbie did not know English either, it was also easy enough to pantomine "telephone" and borrow the phone to look up the clue. They also decided to look up the Russian word for cathedral to try to make things easier. The second team to get to a cab was Millie and Blossomfall. However their cabbie did not speak English and did not understand that they were trying to ask to borrow the phone. So they rushed to find another cab. Next was Jayfeather and Willowshine. Their cabbie spoke a little English and Jayfeather had the idea to get a Russian/English dictionary, which was a great investment. Lionblaze and Crowfeather's cabbie spoke a passable amount of English.

The other two teams then found a cabbie and they were able to use the phone to find the clue and location.

Leafpool and Hollyleaf had looked at the clue and thought that they should do the Cheer task. Even though the song one was closer, pronouncing the Russian words and memorizing the song would take longer. They told their cabbie the location. Since there were no other places with the name Archikov in it, the cabbie knew the place just by knowing that word. Crowfeather hated liquor, so Lionblaze and Crowfeather were the only ones to opt to do the song challenge. Luckily their cabbie spoke enough English because the location they needed to visit had a name similar to another location.

Therefore Crowfeather and Lionblaze got to their location first, but they did not finish first. They heard the song first and got the words after. It was so difficult to pronounce they were getting frustrated. Finally, Crowfeather said, "Fine, I don't want us to fall behind. I will have the vodka". Lionblaze was worried because the place was far away and they were already behind. They hoped that someone else had trouble getting to their location.

Meanwhile Leafpool and Hollyleaf were at the palace and did the detour and shortly after Jayfeather and Willowshine were there. Jayfeather was nervous and said to Willowshine, "I don't think I could do this".

Willowshine said, "I know you are worried and I was thinking about it, the other task will be so much more difficult for us for obvious reasons. I had saw two guys there and asked about the task and one of them told me that I am to do two shots off the sword. I hope you don't mind".

Jayfeather said, "I'm not a big fan of liquor anyway, so enjoy. (_This was another way that Jayfeather took after his father)_

Willowshine was so excited she gave Jayfeather another hug. Jayfeather was shocked again but did not back away. Willowshine did the task, which she thoroughly enjoyed. Being a medical cat, she did not have much time to drink and when she did, she made sure she enjoyed it.

Millie and Blossomfall saw their cabbie was slowing down. "What's going on"? exclaimed Millie.

"I'm not sure", said Blossomfall. She tried to ask but the cabbie did not understand her. Finally they realized the cabbie needed gas. Millie smacked her head in frustration. She wanted to say a few choice words, but she was going to be on TV.

Therefore the next team to get there was Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. They were surprised that Millie and Blossomfall were not there. They had no idea if Crowfeather and Lionblaze were going to do this task. They did the task and got their clue and left.

As they left the last two teams on the second flight got there.

**Next time stay tuned for what happened with Millie and Blossomfall and Crowfeather and Lionblaze. And also see how Leafstar and Echosong manage being in last place. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for your patience. Because I am off today and tomorrow, I will be able to do at least the next two parts. Hope you enjoy.**

Millie and Blossomfall were surprised to see Lionblaze and Crowfeather at the castle. They were debating if they should ask them why. Lionblaze and Crowfeather were just starting when they got there. Lionblaze and Crowfeather looked at them too. They didn't realize Millie and Blossomfall had a problem with their cabbie and thought they would have been done already. Finally Lionblaze decided to say something and he said, "So what happened with you guys"?

"Our stupid cabbie had to get gas", said Blossomfall. "And you guys"?

Lionblaze and Crowfeather were wondering if they should tell the truth about why they were behind and decided just to say, "We had an awful cabbie too. Don't ask! It was horrible".

All the teams besides Leafstar and Echosong had received their clue and discovered that the winner of this leg would get an express pass for their team and one for another team. They were all so excited about it.

Leafstar and Echosong finally arrived to Russia and were feeling disheartened. Echosong was doing her best to cheer up Leafstar. They were lucky to at least find a cabbie who spoke a little English and knew which landmark they needed to visit. The cabbie got them there quickly and they got the clue for the detour and decided to do the vodka. Echosong made a joke and said, "After the day we been having, the Vodka is just what we need". That got a little laugh out of Leafstar. When they saw the part about the Express pass, Leafstar said, "Well all we have to do is not come in last. Maybe another team will strategize that they do not see us as a threat and give us the express pass and it will help us. One can hope".

Squirrelflight opened up the clue and saw it was a Roadblock. We see Autumnsplash saying, "This is a Roadblock. This is a task only one team member can do. Each team member has to do 6 Roadblocks each during the race. In this Roadblock, who has a taste for the finer things in life? After the teams decide who will do it, they will find out they have to go to Café Pushkin and eat a sampling of 5 popular Russian dishes, including: Borscht, Beef Stroganoff, Caviar, Blintzes, Pelmeni (Russian Dumplings)". Squirrelflight had looked at Bramblestar and said, "Do you think this is a food challenge"?

"It could be. May be a play on words right"? said Bramblestar.

"It is my turn and while I don't know if I want to eat what they have to offer, at least it is not a brawn challenge", said Squirrelflight.

"You will do fine sweetie. I have confidence in you", said Bramblestar. Their cab was still waiting and they told the cabbie the name of the restaurant. A few minutes after they left, we see Tigerstar and Scourge talking about the clue.

"What could this be"? said Tigerstar. "Maybe about jewelry, or fine clothing or food"?

"I'm thinking food", said Scourge.

"Ooh maybe they will make us eat some sort of brains or eyes or something. I saw it on one of the Amazing Race episodes", said Tigerstar.

"That would not be a real challenge for us, with the stuff we normally eat. It is probably some weird twoleg food", said Scourge.

"I'm going to take one for the team. I can do it. No matter what exotic delicacies they serve", said Tigerstar.

"Oh ok", said Scourge. They got to their cab. They were worried that the cabbie may get the name of the place mixed up with something else, so they showed the cabbie the website too. That seemed to help.

Squirrelflight was sitting down. The waiter brought over some bottles of water. The waiter asked if she wanted an extra bowl. Squirrelflight whispered to Bramblestar, "Why would I need an extra bowl"?

Bramblestar was afraid to say what he thought the real reason was, so he said, "To put in bones or shells for some of the food that you may be eating"?

Squirrelflight was skeptical but just said to the waiter that she would take the bowl. As the food started to come out, Tigerstar and Scourge just walked in the restaurant. They were seated and were asked the same question.

Tigerstar insisted that he did not need this bowl they were offering. Squirrelflight looked at the odd food and did not know where to start first. She decided to try the dumplings. They looked light. They had some sort of salmon in it. She was not crazy about salmon but used a lot of water to get it down.

Tigerstar's food came out. Tigerstar just decided to eat the thing closest to him and it was caviar. It was awful but he also used the water too to get it down. When her food came out, Squirrelflight ate the dumplings and the stroganoff, which she decided was not so bad. Tigerstar just finished the caviar and started on the stroganoff too. This is when Hollyleaf and Leafpool walked in and heard about the water and the bowl. Hollyleaf agreed to do the task and started on the dumplings too. She made sure she had the water nearby her too when she ate it. She definitely was not a fish fan either.

Shortly after, Reedwhisker and Mallownose came in. It was Reedwhisker's turn to do the Roadblock. He also decided to have the bowl, just in case. Squirrelflight started on the blintzes which were filled with cheese. "_Strange food, but not half bad"_, she thought to herself. Tigerstar lost his focus from the stroganoff, and it took him an extra minute to finish. This was because Reedwhisker and Mallownose were cheering when they realized what some of the food was they had to eat.

Reedwhisker started to eat the dumplings, which he liked and was able to eat very quickly. At that time Tigerstar started the dumplings. He was not crazy about it but used the water again to finish it. Squirrelfight just finished the blintzes and looked at the two foods she thought were the worst to eat, the caviar and borscht. She decided to try the borscht first. It was a soup, so it was easy to get down even though it was awful. She had a lot of water after that. But she started to feel really full and needed to take a few breaths before she got to the last dish because she was afraid she would throw up.

At that time Hollyleaf started on the stroganoff which she thought was okay too. Reedwhisker quickly went to the caviar and finished that before Hollyleaf finished her stroganoff. Tigerstar decided to eat the blintzes. He thought they were weird but not awful. But Squirrelflight did not get to the caviar yet and Tigerstar was just about done with the blintzes. Hollyleaf started on the caviar but it was slow going. Reedwhisker was already on to the borscht but it was a little more slow going than the other two items he already ate so Hollyleaf caught up a little bit but not by much because the soup was easier to eat than the caviar for Hollyleaf. Tigerstar started the borscht and finally Squirrelflight started the caviar. She was having a hard time and was worried she was going to throw up. But she did it and finished just 2 minutes ahead of Tigerstar. She got her clue and a big hug from Bramblestar. Shortly after Tigerstar got his clue too and both team had left after they read the clue. Reedwhisker went on to the blintzes and so did Hollyleaf four minutes later. Reedwhisker really didn't like the blintzes so Hollyleaf caught up and got ahead of Reedwhisker. So she started her borscht.

As she started her borscht, Jayfeather and Willowshine walked in. They agreed Jayfeather was to do this task because there may be some Roadblocks later that he could not do. Jayfeather started to say loudly, "What kind of weird..but then Willowshine shot him a look. It was a dark and stern look, none like he ever saw her give him before. He was so startled, he stopped. He made sure he had his bowl and water and waited for his food. Hollyleaf finished her borscht before Reedwhisker ate the stroganoff. Hollyleaf got her clue about 6 minutes before Reedwhisker did. At that time Jayfeather was finishing up the dumplings. He was muttering under his breath after he swallowed each bite but he did it. After he finished the dumplings, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt walked in.

It was going to be Dawnpelt who was doing the challenge. Jayfeather had started on the caviar and was holding his nose as he was eating it. He gulped large amounts of water. Dawnpelt started with the dumplings. She wasn't crazy about it but ate it. Jayfeather was having some trouble with the caviar, so Dawnpelt started the blintzes before he finished the caviar. Jayfeather had a second wind, so was able to finish the caviar before Dawnpelt finished the blintzes.

Next for Jayfeather was the blintzes, which wasn't so bad after the caviar. He wouldn't admit it but he actually liked the blintzes. He finished it quickly and Dawnpelt was having the borscht. Then Jayfeather had the borscht. He made a face but ate it. Dawnpelt had the caviar which was tough but she finished it. Jayfeather had the stroganoff and then Dawnpelt had the borscht. Jayfeather had the dumplings and Dawnpelt had the stroganoff. Jayfeather finished first and got the clue. About 6 minutes later Dawnpelt finished.

About 50 minutes later, Lionblaze and Crowfeather walked in and then 5 minutes later, so did Millie and Blossomfall. Lionblaze and Blossomfall were doing the Roadblock. Lionblaze's food came out first. He was puzzled by the twoleg food they were served. He didn't know where to start first. So when he started to eat the dumplings, Blossomfall had just picked up a dumpling. They were able to get through the food but Blossomfall started to retch but not throw up when she was eating the caviar last. So Lionblaze finished first. Blossomfall finished 12 minutes later.

**Stay tuned for the next part where we see what happens with Leafstar and Echosong and who wins the Express Passes,**


	33. Chapter 33

**This will be a short chapter. I may start to work on the next chapter but won't get to post it today. Hope you are enjoying. Please continue to review if you like it.**

When Leafstar and Echosong got to the restaurants all the teams had left. Leafstar decided to do the challenge. The food is brought out.

Meanwhile Squirrelflight and Bramblestar read the clue and discover the location of the Pit Stop. We see Autumnsplash saying, "Izmailovsky Park, an estate and park where Peter the Great spent most of his childhood is the next Pit Stop". Squirrelflight and Bramblestar go to their cabbie and ask him if he knows the location and he is not sure but he gives them his phone and they look up the address and give it to him. Shortly after Tigerstar and Scourge find their cabbie and tell him the location. He is not sure but they drive past a hotel and Scourge asks the cabbie to stop for a minute and wait, so they can go in there and get directions. Tigerstar is worried that the wait will definitely put them second but Scourge does not want to risk falling even further behind. They start to argue but then Scourge just gets disgusted and runs ahead of Tigerstar inside the hotel.

A little later, Hollyleaf and Leafpool go to their cab. He is not sure where is the pit stop and he calls someone to get directions. They hope that the cabbie knows what he is doing. Leafpool wonders if they should change cabs, but Hollyleaf says, "We have no indication that he is not getting the right information, we just don't know because he is speaking Russian".

Scourge gets directions and they give them to the cabbie and they leave to go to the pit stop.

Meanwhile, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar seem to be getting closer to the Park/market. There are less buildings and more trees. They are feeling encouraged when they see a sign for Izmailovsky Park/Market. It says 25 Kilometers (away). Hollyleaf and Leafpool hear the cabbie say, "Da, da", a lot. Hollyleaf seems to know that Da means yes in Russian, so both team members are feeling more optimistic about this.

Then we see Reedwhisker and Mallownose go to their cab. The cabbie is not sure where it is but also allows them to look at his phone to get directions. They find the address, give it to the cabbie and then they leave.

Tigerstar and Scourge feel like their cabbie is taking them a convoluted way that is taking a lot longer. They start arguing again and Tigerstar sees the Metro and thinks they should go on it. Scourge is worried that they won't know which line or stop they will need for the Park/Market and no one will speak English to tell them. Finally Tigerstar relents and they continue. A few minutes later they see less buildings and more greenery and start to relax a little.

Jayfeather and Willowshine remember passing a hotel and wonder if it is quicker to take a cab or the metro train. They walk to the hotel to ask.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar see another sign for the Park/Market and this one says 5 Km away. Jayfeather and Wilowshine discover the Metro is quicker and they get directions. They are told to take the blue line to the Partizanskaya stop. They find out there is a Metro stop not too far away.

Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are at the entrance to the Park/Market. The cab drops them off. They see a red and yellow arrow and they follow that for a few minutes and they see Autumnsplash at the mat. They go to the map. "Bramblestar and Squirrelflight...you are team number...one! Congratulations you won the Express Pass and also another Express Pass to give to another team.

About 10 minutes later, Tigerstar and Scourge arrive at the pit stop. Autumnsplash says, "You are team number...two. Good job". Tigerheart and Dawnpelt go to their cab and they ask the cabbie to borrow the phone for directions and then they are on their way.

About 8 minutes after Tigerstar and Scourge, Hollyleaf and Leafpool arrive at the pit stop, making them team number 3.

About 35 minutes after Hollyleaf and Leafpool, Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrive at the pit stop making them team number 4.

About 4 minutes after Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrive, Jayfeather and Willowshine arrive at the pit stop making them team number 5. Taking the Metro helped them gain some time and get closer in time to Reedwhisker and Mallownose.

We see Millie and Blossomfall discuss going to a hotel to find out about the Metro because they do not want to take another cab. Lionblaze and Crowfeather had already decided to do the same thing.

Therefore 45 minutes and 50 minutes after Jayfeather and Willowshine arrived, Lionblaze and Crowfeather and Millie and Blossomfall arrived making them team 6 and 7 respectively.

Leafstar is in the middle of eating the food when she see Autumnsplash come in to the restaurant. They know that couldn't be good. Autumnsplash says, Sorry, all the teams checked in and you have been eliminated. They are both upset but give each other a big hug and tell each other that they both did a good job.

**Here are the standings at the end of Leg 4:**

**1. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar (Express Pass plus additional Express Pass to give to another team)**

**2. Tigerstar and Scourge**

**3. Leafpool and Hollyleaf**

**4. Reedwhisker and Mallownose**

**5. Jayfeather and Willowshine**

**6. Lionblaze and Crowfeather**

**7. Millie and Blossomfall**

**The teams find out that they will be going to St. Petersburg in the next leg. **


	34. Chapter 34

Here are the standings again in the beginning of Leg 5:

**1. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar (Express Pass plus additional Express Pass to give to another team)**

**2. Tigerstar and Scourge**

**3. Leafpool and Hollyleaf**

**4. Reedwhisker and Mallownose**

**5. Jayfeather and Willowshine**

**6. Lionblaze and Crowfeather**

**7. Millie and Blossomfall**

The teams are given their clue and they find out they must take the fast train to St. Petersburg. They must go to the Leningradskiy Train station to catch the train. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar ask for directions at their hotel, for the best way to get to that train station. The concierge tells them what metro line to take and what stop to get off. Tigerstar and Scourge go down a few minutes later and get the same information from the concierge.

As Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are walking to the train, they look at the Express Pass and see it has a note that says they must use it before the last leg of the race and give out the second one at the beginning of the sixth leg of the race. They wonder who they will give it to. Bramblestar says, "I am torn. I want to help either Leafpool and Hollyleaf or Jayfeather and Willowshine, but sorry not Crowfeather. But if we pick one team over the other, someone will be upset. Or we could help another team who is so far behind, it won't really effect anything anyhow, like Millie and Blossomfall".

"I'm not sure myself. I will have to think about that some more", said Squirrelflight.

Leafpool and Hollyleaf ask for a cab to the indicated train station and a cab comes in a few minutes. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrive at the train station. They find the ticket booth and ask when is the next departing train to St Petersburg. Sadly they missed the 6:40 AM train by 40 minutes and the next train was not until 1:30 PM. However Squirrelflight saw something posted for 9:40 AM. She asked the ticketing agent about that train and the woman said, "It is sold out".

"Is there some sort of standby", said Squirrelflight.

"Yes, I can do that. You'd be the first on the list", said the lady.

"Thank you so much", said Squirrelflight and Bramblestar.

They got their printout showing they were on standby and went to sit down. Then Tigerstar and Scourge walked in. Scourge says, "Darn there was a 6:40 train. Maybe we can get on this 9:40 one that is also posted". They go to a ticketing agent, this one was a man and ask, "Do you have any tickets for the 9:40 train to St. Petersburg"?

"No, it is sold out. You can be on standby if you like", said the man.

"Okay put us on the list. Anyone else on standby"? said Tigerstar.

"Yes some cats like you", said the man.

"Aha. Squirrelbrains and that brown nosing son of mine got the standby too. Of course", said Tigerstar.

"What?" said the man.

"Oh nothing", said Scourge. "Just put us down for the standby too". At that moment Leafpool and Hollyleaf walked up and said, "I wonder what they mean by standby".

"Don't tell them", said Tigerstar. "Say there is no more room for standby".

The ticketing agent ignored him and Hollyleaf rolled her eyes at Tigerstar. They ended up going on standby too.

About an hour later, Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrived. They missed the fact that there was a 9:40 train to St. Petersburg and the ticketing agent did not offer that information, so they bought tickets for the second train, the one leaving at 1:40 PM. Jayfeather and Willowshine arrived just after they left. Willowshine had just previously mentioned that she saw a 9:40 train but she was not sure if there were any tickets left at this point for it.

Sure enough they found out it was sold out and also asked to be on standby. The ticketing agent said it was not likely because several others were on the list ahead of them. Jayfeather and Willowshine figured it was the other teams who finished before them on the last leg. But they added their names anyhow.

It turned out Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, Tigerstar and Scourge and Hollyleaf and Leafpool were able to get on the train but not Jayfeather and Willowshine. They had to go on the 1:40 train with Reedwhisker and Mallownose. So it wasn't such a big error as it seemed that Reedwhisker and Mallownose did not go on standby for the 9:40 train as they probably would not have gone on it anyhow. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt did not even try for the 9:40 because they thought they could not make it anyhow or it was sold out. And by the time Lionblaze and Crowfeather and Millie and Blossomfall got there, the 9:40 train left already.

So this is the order the teams depart for St. Petersburg:

Train 1 (9:40 AM):

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar

Tigerstar and Scourge

Hollyleaf and Leafpool

Train 2 (1:40 PM)

Reedwhisker and Mallownose

Jayfeather and Willowshine

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt

Lionblaze and Crowfeather

Millie and Blossomfall

So all teams are making their way to St. Petersburg. The clue they received told them the route marker was a place that was a formal garden built for Peter the Great but is now a popular park with many of the original statues.

The first train arrives and the teams scramble to try to find out where is the route marker and the best way to get there. Hollyleaf and Leafpool are the first to see an information booth. The person there does speak English and knows that the place is the Great Palace (Park) and tells them the best way to get there is the electric train from Baltiskiy Station to Noviy Peterhof and catch a bus from there that takes them to the park. They get directions to that train station and proceed to leave.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar finally find the information booth and ask for help. Now there are two people there. One is the lady who helped Hollyleaf and Leafpool and speaks perfect English and another lady who speaks some English but not as well. So unfortunately they get the lady who does not speak English as well. She is trying to explain to them what to do but it is not clear what she is trying to say. Finally the other lady is done and is talking to the first lady in Russian and both cats are looking at each other frustrated. Finally the lady who speaks English well says they can either do the marshrutka mini buses at the same train station that is more direct to the park but takes a little longer than the train, but neither of them were sure of the exact bus they needed to take at the train station near the park and how often they run, so they finally decided to take the mini bus at the Baltiskiy train station.

Tigerstar and Scourge totally miss the information booth but come across an internet station and hop on one of the computers and find out that they are going to the Great Palace in Peterhof and the best way to get there is the marshrutka mini bus from Baltiskiy station.

Hollyleaf and Leafpool take a train to get to the Baltiskiy station and wait for the train to Noviy Peterhof. About 10 minutes later, the train with Tigerstar, Scourge, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrives at Baltiskiy station and they go outside to wait for the train. The train for Hollyleaf and Leafpool arrive before the bus arrives for the other two teams. About 10 minutes later, the bus arrives too, so the first three team are on their way to the Great Palace.

Finally Hollyleaf and Leafpool get to the train station in Peterhof and look for a bus to take. They see a few and are trying to figure out which one is the right one. They ask a few people but they do not speak English. Finally they find someone who speaks a little English and he directs them to the right bus stop. The next bus supposedly is not arriving for another 15 minutes, but Hollyleaf and Leafpool were not sure if they heard him right or that he even really knew.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, Tigerstar and Scourge are getting closer to the Great Palace. They are about 5 minutes away as Hollyleaf and Leafpool's bus finally arrives. But Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, Tigerstar and Scourge end up getting there about 8 minutes before Hollyleaf and Leafpool and they grab the clue. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar get the clue first followed shortly by Tigerstar and Scourge. We see the team opening up the clues and reading them. We then see Tansy talking about the Detour.

"This is a Detour. There are two separate challenges, each with its own pros and cons. The first one is Ice and the second one is Floor. In Ice, the teams must go to the Ice Palace (hockey stadium) and dress up as a goalie and block 5 shots from a semi pro hockey player. The second one is Floor. At the SKK Petersburgsky Complex, teams must perform a Rhythmic Gymnastics routine. Ice may be finished quicker if teams have good hand eye coordination".

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar talk about the Detour and decide to do the Ice one. Tigerstar and Scourge quickly come to the same conclusion. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were in such shock that Tigerstar and Scourge did not argue over the Detour, they almost lost time.

A few minutes later Leafpool and Hollyleaf get the clue and are going back and forth about what to do. Finally they decide on ice.

**Stay tuned for next time as the rest of the teams arrive in St. Petersburg and the first group of teams do the Detour challenges.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I feel I may be taking liberties with what would be done with Jayfeather in the race. However since this whole story is a fantasy anyhow. Who could really imagine cats racing around the world doing two legged activties? Thanks for your patience with me and hope you enjoy this.**

The group from the second train arrived in St. Petersburg at 1:40 and all were scrambling to figure out how to get to the Great Park (Peterhof). Jayfeather, Willowshine and Reedwhisker and Mallownose, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt decided to take the mini bus and Millie and Blossomfall and Lionblaze and Crowfeather decided to take the train and catch a bus near the Great Park. Again because of the possible difficulties in catching a bus from the train station that goes to the park, Jayfeather, Willowshine and Reedwhisker and Mallownose, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt got there 10 minutes earlier than Millie and Blossomfall and Lionblaze and Crowfeather. They missed the bus they needed when they got there because they had a difficult time trying to communicate what they wanted and then they had to wait an extra 15 minutes for the bus.

We see Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrive at the Ice Palace hockey arena. They suit up and Bramblestar decides to go first. "Look Bramblestar, these jerseys have our names on the back with a number on it. I'm 6 and you are 3. I wonder why they picked those numbers. But I love these jerseys. Do you think we get to keep them"? said Squirrelflight.

"Sounds great, but I think I must go and get started", said Bramblestar.

They had to block 5 shots each. It took Bramblestar 8 tries to get the 5 shots blocked. Then it was Squirrelflight's turn. As she went out into the ice, she had a little trouble at first with her balance but she quickly recovered. That was also the time that Tigerstar and Scourge arrived. It took her 15 shots to block 5 shots. At that time Tigerstar had blocked 3 out of his 7 shots. Tigerstar and Scourge also loved the jerseys but Tigerstar was upset that his number was not 1. Scourge just rolled his eyes at him. As Squirrelflight got the clue, Tigerstar had finished and Scourge started. It took him 10 shots to get the 5 blocked. Then they got the clue. As Scourge was finishing up, Leafpool and Hollyleaf came in.

Leafpool and Hollyleaf were not sure if they would have good balance on the ice. It turned out Leafpool, like her sister gained her balance quickly but Hollyleaf had some trouble. So even though Leafpool finished quickly, it took her 12 shots to get the 5 blocked, it took Hollyleaf a lot longer. First she had to gain her balance and then it took her 20 shots to get the 5 blocked. Luckily the other teams were further behind and would not arrive for another hour at least.

Jayfeather and Willowshine talked the two tasks. The hockey one would be too dangerous for Jayfeather. They would have an additional crew member help them through the dance task, so they decided on that one. They found a cab and asked for the phone to get directions to the stadium. They were able to get the address and give it to the cabbie. They got there in good time. They found the woman in charge of the task and the crew member assigned to help them. They had a choice of Ball or Ribbon. They thought the ball, since it was made out of rubber would be easy to work with.

The woman demonstrated the routine and they practiced with another lady who was also a teacher of rhythmic gymnastics. Finally 20 minutes later, they tried their routine. The crew member gave Jayfeather clues on when to catch the ball and where to move. It took them 3 tries to get it right. So they left about another 30 minutes after that. Jayfeather was very quiet.

Willowshine asked, "Jayfeather. What's wrong"?

Jayfeather said, "To be honest, I'm upset and worried. First I had to wear this stupid outfit. Thank goodness I did not see what it looked like. Then I embarassed myself out there. And because of me we are probably last".

Willowshine said, "You could never embarass me. I am very proud of you and there is no way of knowing we are last".

Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrived at the hockey arena about 7 minutes after Jayfeather and Willowshine arrived at their task. But they finished about 20 minutes before Jayfeather and Willowshine. It took Reedwhisker about 8 shots to complete the block shots and Mallownose about 10 to complete the blocked shots. When Mallownose began his shots, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt arrived. Tigerheart completed his part of the task in 8 shots and Dawnpelt in 9. They finished overall about 10 minutes before Jayfeather and Willowshine completed their task. Lionblaze and Crowfeather walked in about 10 minutes after Tigerheart and Dawnpelt left. They both took 9 shots each to finish the task. They finished about 40 minutes behind Tigerheart and Dawnpelt and 20 minutes behind Jayfeather and Willowshine.

But what happened to Millie and Blossomfall. They were not having a good day. Between missing that bus and not being able to find a cab right away they fell behind. Finally they found a cabbie but argued over what task to do. Blossomfall really wanted to do the dance task because of her cheerleading background and Millie thought overall they would do better on the hockey task. The cabbie was ready to dump them back out on the street and yelled at them in Russian. Millie and Blossomfall got scared and Blossomfall finally relented and they did the hockey task. They were wondering if they should use the Express Pass, but remembered they still had a roadblock task. When they got to the hockey arena, Lionblaze and Crowfeather were long gone. It took Millie 11 shots and Blossomfall 12 shots to complete the task.


	36. Chapter 36

When Bramblestar and Squirrelflight finished the Detour, they received their next clue. It was for a Roadblock. We see Autumnsplash saying to the camera. This is a Roadblock. Each team member must do 6 out of the 12 Roadblocks. In this Roadblock, one team member must perform a traditional Russian dance. They must go to Bip Castle and they will get further instructions there. Squirrelflight decided to do the roadblock instead of Bramblestar, even though it is his turn because she is a better dancer.

A few minutes later Tigerstar and Scourge look at the clue. It is Scourge's turn and he agrees to do the dance. So the two teams took their cabs and made sure the cabbie knew the address for the castle. Then also Leafpool and Hollyleaf look at the clue. It is Leafpool's turn and she also decides to do the task.

About 15 minutes later, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight arrive at the Bip Castle. The cat in charge tells Squirrelflight to change into costume and explains that she will be doing a Barynya dance. Once she is in costume there will be a demonstration. Once she leaves to change into costume, Scourge and Tigerstar arrive and the cat in charge tells them that there will be a demonstration for both teams, so if Squirrelflight is ready before Scourge, she will have to wait. Tigerstar and Bramblestar look at each other awkwardly. Neither say a word to each other and look around for their teammates, willing them to arrive quickly.

So a few minutes later, both teams view the demonstration of the Barynya dance. They noticed it was not intricate choreography and they also had to sing some Russian words too. Then they have an instructor and they both practice. It seems to come easier to Squirrelflight than Scourge. At that time Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrive and Leafpool goes to change in costume.

So Squirrelflight is ready to go do the dance. She does very well and gets good marks. She then receives the clue and they are ready to leave. In another corner, Leafpool is viewing the demonstration and Scourge is ready to perform.

He is having some trouble and actually swears under his breath. It turns out he has to do it again. He goes back to practice and Leafpool is practicing too. She is not having as an easy time as Squirrelflight but a much better time than Scourge. Scourge decides to try to perform again and he did not do well and must try again. Leafpool had some trouble and did not make it on her first try, so she goes back to practice too. Scourge tries the third time and while he did better, he still did not make it. Leafpool went again and did well. She got the clue too. They go aside to look at the clue.

Scourge goes for the fourth time. At that time Reedwhisker and Mallownose walk in. Luckily, they had no trouble with their cab. Scourge completed the dance and he is happy to find out he is able to receive the clue. He cheers loud and Tigerstar and Scourge go aside to view the clue too. Mallownose decided to do the dance and came back out in costume to see the demonstration but at that time Jayfeather and Willowshine walk in and Mallownose is told he has to wait for Willowshine, who is doing the dance.

A few minutes later, they both see the demonstration of the dance. They both go to practice their dance. As Mallownose is ready to perform, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt walk in. Mallownose has some trouble so he has to do it again. Dawnpelt comes out in costume and sees her demonstration. She goes to practice and is doing well. Mallownose performs again and has some trouble again. He is feeling discouraged but his teammate Reedwhisker says some words of support. Dawnpelt performs and she does well and is able to get the clue. Mallownose did better and got the clue. Willowshine was able to get the clue after her 2nd try. Dawnpelt was able to get the clue on the first try. About 10 minutes later Lionblaze and Crowfeather arrive and Lionblaze agrees to do the dance. Lionblaze completes it on the 2nd try. About 20 minutes later Millie and Blossomfall arrive. They were debating on whether or not to use the Express Pass. Blossomfall is convinced this is a non elimination leg but Millie is not. Of course they are arguing again and the Russian cat is looking at them funny. Finally they decide to do the task and Blossomfall is the one doing it. But she is really good and finished it very quickly.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar find out the Pit Stop is at the Palace Square. Their cabbie seems confused but lets them take the phone and look up directions. They leave and drive over there.

Tigerstar and Scourge talk to their cabbie and use his phone to get directions. Leafpool and Hollyleaf do the same. Luckily their cabbies seem to know where they are going.

About 30 minutes later, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrive at Palace Square and see Autumnsplash and race to the mat. Autumnsplash proudly says, "You are team number 1. Congratulations". 10 minutes after that Tigerstar and Scourge arrived and Autumnsplash says, "You are number 2. How does it feel to be in this position"? Tigerstar says, "We should be number 1. And we will. We will find a way to beat that OTHER team". 12 minutes after that, Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrive and are announced as team number 3. 55 minutes later, Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrive and are pronounced team number 4. About 10 minutes later, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt arrive and are team number 5. About 10 minutes after that Jayfeather and Willowshine arrive and they are team number 6. Lionblaze and Crowfeather are announced as team number 7.

When Millie and Blossomfall arrive, Autumnsplash looks very serious as she pronounces them the last team to arrive. But then she smiles and says, "This is a non elimination leg. However in the next leg, you will encounter a speed bump. When you see it, you must complete that task in order to go to the next task. Are you guys surprised"?

Blossomfall says, "No. I told my mother this would be a non elimination leg. I am glad I was right so we could save our Express Pass".

**Stay tuned for the next leg of the race, in South Africa.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Snow Day! That means another chapter for you guys. Thanks for your support and enjoy. If you just experienced a snowstorm like me, don't you wish you were in South Africa now? **

**Rankings beginning of Leg 6:**

1. 1. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar (Express Pass)

2. 2. Tigerstar and Scourge

3. 3. Leafpool and Hollyleaf

4. 4. Reedwhisker and Mallownose

5. and Dawnpelt

6. 6..Jayfeather and Willowshine

7. 7. Lionblaze and Crowfeather

8. 8. Millie and Blossomfall (Express Pass) (Speed Bump)

All the cats had gotten cabs to the airport. They all went to Domodedovo because it was the only one that had flights to South Africa. The earliest team left at 11:45 PM and the latest team left at 3:40 AM. When the teams arrived at the airport, the ticket booths were closed so they had to go to the Internet Station. First to arrive at the Internet Station is Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. They discover through the Internet, the earliest flight is 1:05. It is 12:30 now and they probably won't make it. So the next flight is 5:45 AM, a KLM Dutch Airways flight, connecting in Amsterdam, Netherlands. A few minutes later Tigerstar and Scourge find the same flight. Both teams are very disappointed that all teams will end up on the same flight, unless for some miracle there is not enough space for all the teams. It turns out there was enough space for all the teams besides Lionblaze and Crowfeather and Millie and Blossomfall. And they could not even get on standby because the ticket booths were not open yet.

This was the first time anyone heard a loud word out of Crowfeather and it was a Warriors cat curse. Of course they were not surprised that both Millie and Blossomfall were yelling again. It seemed to be a regular habit for them now.

So at 5:45 AM, all the teams besides Lionblaze, Crowfeather, Millie and Blossomfall made it on the first flight.

There was another flight at 8:40 AM via Aeroflot and British Airways stopping in London, England (Heathrow). The last two teams were on it. So all teams now were making their way to South Africa, Cape Town International Airport. When the cats arrived and all rushed outside to find cabs, they were happy to discover two things, it was warmer (68 degrees Farenheit) and many of the cabbies spoke English. The first to reach the cab stand was Tigerstar and Scourge, second was Squirrelflight and Bramblestar and third was Reedwhisker and Mallownose, then Leafpool and Hollyleaf. Their clue directed them to a place called Signal Hill. We see Tansy saying, "The teams must go to Signal Hill also known as Lion's Rump. This is a landmark in Cape Town used to communicate weather warnings (with signals), therefore its name. The teams will search through several clue boxes, to find the one that contains the clue. Many of them just have clues inside that say try again.

Tigerstar and Scourge were happy to be first. However their cabbie did not know where to go and they asked to borrow his phone to get directions. They were upset because they figured after that they were in second and third. Tigerstar was shouting some Warrior cat obscenities (I know a lot of cursing in this leg, but don't worry, I won't list the words). However they did not realize that Squirrelflight and Bramblestar's cabbie did not know where it was either and they were in the same position. However Reedwhisker and Mallownose were lucky to get a cabbie who did know where it was.

So heading to Signal Hill, Reedwhisker and Mallownose were the first cab out, followed by Tigerstar and Scourge and then Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. About 7 minutes later, because their cabbie did not know where to go, Leafpool and Hollyleaf left to go to Signal Hill.

About 15 minutes later, Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrived and 5 minutes later, so did Tigerstar and Scourge and 7 minutes after that was Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. It was early morning, so there was a a lot of fog there, so that did not help the teams. The team that found the right clue box first was Tigerstar and Scourge. It was followed by Reedwhisker and Mallownose and then Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. The teams read the clue and find out it is for their roadblock. We see Tansy saying, "This is a Roadblock. Each team member must complete 6 out of the 12 Roadblocks in the race. In this one, teams must go to Killarney Motor Racing Complex and one team member must complete a race course. It says, who feels the need for speed. Based on that, one team member must decide.

Tigerstar is so happy he is screaming. He says, "Yes, I want to do this task so badly".

Scourge is frowning because he wanted to do it too but does not say anything.

Reedwhisker is also going to do the speed racing course and Bramblestar is doing the race course too. When Squirrelflight and Bramblestar just found the clue, that is when Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrive. About 10 minutes later, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt arrive. Leafpool and Hollyleaf still find the clue before them. About 15 minutes after Tigerheart and Dawnpelt arrive and are looking for the clue, Jayfeather and Willowshine arrive. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt find the clue before Jayfeather and Willowshine. Tigerheart is doing the race course.

Jayfeather and Willowshine find their clue and Willowshine is doing the race course.

3 hours after the first flight arrived, the second flight arrived. Lionblaze and Crowfeather and Millie and Blossomfall rush to get cabs. Luckily their cabs know where to go. They arrive at Signal Hill about 25 minutes later and look for the clue. Lionblaze and Crowfeather find the clue first and then Millie and Blossomfall. Crowfeather and Millie are the ones doing the Roadblock.

**Stay tuned next time for the Roadblock.**


	38. Chapter 38

Tigerstar and Scourge arrive for the Roadblock at Killarney Motorways. Tigerstar and Scourge suit up and Tigerstar is excited to go do the race. They find out they have to go around 4 times and go to the pit stop of the racetrack and if they don't make a certain time, they must get a 5 minute penalty. Scourge is to wait for Tigerstar at the pit stop of the racetrack.

Tigerstar is saying, "This is going to be amazing. I can't wait. Best Roadblock ever!"

Scourge says, "Even better than the zip lining one on London Bridge"?

Tigerstar says, "We'll see but probably yes".

As Tigerstar and Scourge go to get suited up, Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrive. They both go get suited up.

Tigerstar is zipping around the track, no problem. Reedwhisker is on the second lap when Tigerstar gets to the pit stop. Obviously, Tigerstar did not get the penalty. Reedwhisker had a little bit of a slow start but had some trouble getting the hang of it. When he got to the pit stop, he got the five minute penalty. Mallownose said, "What's up man, you usually drive faster than that"?

"It's a manual car. I'm not used to that", said Reedwhisker. When Reedwhisker first got in his car, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrived. Bramblestar was all smiles. He could not wait either to get in the race care. Squirreflight was excited for him and gave him a big hug.

When Bramblestar got through the second lap, Reedwhisker was starting his 5 minute penalty. Bramblestar was going at a good speed.

About 12 minutes later, Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrive. They get suited up. Tigerstar had finished about 5 minutes before Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrived. Now Reedwhisker was on the 6th lap and Bramblestar was on the 7th lap. Leafpool and Hollyleaf go to change. Hollyleaf is doing very well and is actually the fastest yet. Everyone is shocked that the fastest driver is her. When she gets through the first lap, Bramblestar finishes the race. When she is on the third lap, Reedwhisker finishes the race. At the fourth lap for Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Willowshine come

Jayfeather and Willowshine suit up. Of course it is Willowshine who is doing this Roadblock. When she gets to the second lap, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt arrive. They go to change. Tigerheart lets out a huge cheer when he comes back. Dawnpelt is embarrassed. Hollyleaf is on the 5th lap (she did not get a penalty of course) when Willowshine starts. Hollyleaf finishes when Willowshine is on the 4th lap. Tigerheart is on the second lap when Willowshine is getting her penalty. Tigeerheart did not get a penalty. Willowshine finishes and Tigerheart finishes about 10 minutes later. When Tigerheart is finished, Lionblaze and Crowfeather arrive. Lionblaze is doing this task. They are disheartened when they see no one else is on the race course. Lionblaze drives so quickly as to finish as fast as he can to make up some time at least. In fact, he is already on the 6th leg when Millie and Blossomfall finally arrive.

Millie and Blossomfall decide not to use the Express Pass for this event but save it perhaps for the Detour. Millie is doing the race course and they both get suited up. Lionblaze is finished and Millie is on the 2nd leg. She gets a 5 minute penalty. Finally a little while later, all the teams have finished the Roadblock and read their clues for the Route Marker

We see Tansy talking about the Detour. She says, "All teams must drive themselves to Aquila Park Game Reserve. Their cars will be parked outside the entrance to the Killarney Motor Raceway. When they get there they will receive their clue for the Detour.

There is not anyone nearby to ask. Reedwhisker is driving the car and Tigerstar is driving the car. Scourge reminds him that he is no longer on the raceway. Tigerstar scowls at him. Both teams decide to look for a gas station or some sort of convenience store where they can get directions. The same goes for Squirrelflight who is driving the car. Tigerstar almost misses the gas station because he was going so fast. Scourge says, "Look you almost missed the gas station. You got to slow down a bit. You are lucky we did not get a ticket".

"Chill Scourge. We are fine. Why don't you go in and get us directions and some slushies while you are at it", said Tigerstar.

"I'm not your servant but yes to get away from you, I'll get the directions and the slushies", said Scourge.

While Scourge goes inside to get directions, Reedwhisker arrives and he goes inside too to get directions and snacks. Reedwhisker hears the clerk give Scourge directions but he is kind of lost because the clerk is in the middle. So he quickly looks to see if anyone is coming in and runs and gets some snacks. When he is done, he sees Bramblestar walk in and he runs to the register where the clerk is and sees Scourge was getting slushies. Reedwhisker gets the directions, pays for the snacks and goes. It turns out better for him to get the directions second because he was done before Scourge. Scourge quickly pays for the drinks and leaves. Bramblestar also took advantage of the time to get snacks. He's worried about someone else cutting him so he talked Squirrelflight in to come with him and get snacks while he is on line. It was a good idea because some random customer came in just before Hollyleaf walked inside the convenience store of the gas station.

Now Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are finishing up and Hollyleaf has her snacks and gets directions. It isn't for another 20 minutes before Willowshine walks in to the gas station/convenience store to get directions. Dawnpelt arrived about 7 minutes after that because Tigerheart passed by the gas station by mistake and they did not realize it for a few minutes. But still Dawnpelt is able to get directions and snacks even before Crowfeather and Lionblaze arrive at the gas station. Shortly later Millie and Blossomfall arrive at the gas station to get directions too.

**Stay tuned next time for the Detour at the Game reserve.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A reminder of where all teams are ranking at this point of the race:**

1.** Tigerstar and Scourge**

2.** Reedwhisker and Mallownose**

**3. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight**

**4. Leafpool and Hollyleaf **

**5. Jayfeather and Willowshine**

**6. Tigerheart and Dawnpelt**

**7. Millie and Blossomfall**

All the teams were on their way to the game park. Tigerstar and Scourge got lost. So therefore Reedwhisker and Mallownose arrived first. They quickly found the clue box.

They open the clue and we see Autumnsplash explaining the Detour. "A detour is a choice between two tasks each with their pros and cons. The choices here are: In One End and the other is Out The Other End. In One End, the contestants must cut and prepare 220 pounds of fruit and feed it to the elephants. Out the Other End, the contestants must clear out the elephant stalls filled with dung and bring it to the marked area. They can only use the tools provided. The In One End is less messy but likely to take longer than Out the Other End".

Mallownose says to Reedwhisker, "We must do the crappy one, haha"! Reedwhisker just puts his hand to his forehead and sighs.

"I figure if we must do a task like this, a little humor must be involved", said Mallownose.

"Okay then. Do we at least get gloves"? said Reedwhisker.

"Nope. Do not see any gloves", said Mallownose. As they got to work, Tigerstar and Scourge finally arrived. Tigerstar grabbed the clue out of Scourge's hand and read it.

"Eww, I'm not doing that", said Tigerstar.

Scourge grabbed the clue back and read it. He said, "You are whining over a little poo? What are you a baby or something?"

"Evil warriors don't shovel crap", said Tigerstar.

Scourge shot Tigerstar a menacing look and said firmly, "You will do this if you want to win the race".

"I guess I can do some", said Tigerstar.

"You will do your share. You got that"?! said Scourge.

"Ok then", said Tigerstar. So they got to work and of course Tigerstar tried to shirk out of the task but Scourge would not let him. As they got to work, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar arrived. Bramblestar read the clue.

Bramblestar said, "You will not like this but look at what we have to do". Squirrel flight looked at the clue. It really did seem unpleasant but she knew the other task would take too long. She wasn't going to complain. Squirrelflight was going to keep her thoughts to herself and just do the task. As they got started, Leafpool and Hollyleaf arrived and Reedwhisker and Mallownose finished the task.

Now that Tigerstar was doing his share of the work, Scourge and Tigerstar were making progress and were halfway done. After Leafpool and Hollyleaf read the clue, they went to the elephant stalls.

Hollyleaf and Leafpool did not complain. After all Leafpool is a Medicine Cat and had to deal with things like that. Also Hollyleaf lived in subpar conditions for a while, so it was not as bad for her.

About 10 minutes after Hollyleaf and Leafpool started, Tigerstar and Scourge finished. 15 minutes later Bramblestar and Squirrelflight finished. And 5 minutes after that Jayfeather and Willowshine arrived.

Since no one wanted to be near Jayfeather and a knife, they were doing the elephant dung task too.

Hollyleaf said to her brother, Jayfeather, "Did you hear that Tigerstar? He was such a baby about this task".

Jayfeather said, "He was complaining? Big surprise, Willowshine, Leafpool and I have to deal with that type of stuff many days at our job. Boo hoo Tigerstar"!

Jayfeather, Willowshine and Hollyleaf just laughed and then Jayfeather and Willowshine's laughs turned to smiles. Then they just stared at each other. Hollyleaf noticed the romantic look that passed between both of them but did not comment.

Jayfeather said, Yes we all must get back to work. Good luck. Bye". Willowshine stared at Jayfeather wondering if she should make a comment about before, but decided to pass on it.

Hollyleaf and Leafpool finished. We see Hollyleaf whispering to Leafpool about something but we do not know what. About 17 minutes after Jayfeather and Willowshine started, Tigerheart and Dawnpelt arrived. It would have been 10 minutes but Tigerheart and Dawnpelt got a little lost.

Tigerheart and Dawnpelt teased each other like siblings do. Tigerheart kidded, "Hurry up or I will start a dung ball fight".

Dawnpelt said, "Not if I start first". Dawnpelt decided to throw one at Tigerheart but not to hit him but to startle him. She didn't hit him but she ended up hitting Crowfeather. Both of them could not help but laughing, because they knew that Jayfeather was a grouch. Willowshine was angry and in Dawnpelt's face. "You did not just throw a dung ball at Jayfeather when you know he cannot see to throw one at you back", said Willowshine But as she said that, Jayfeather did throw one and it actually hit Dawnpelt. "

They saw one of the workers come towards them, so they stopped. Then he walked away from them. About 25 minutes later, Lionblaze and Crowfeather came and Jayfeather and Willowshine finished. They were allowed to get some water to clean. They hated water, but they hated dung more. Crowfeather saw the clue and said, "We must do the fruit one".

"Dad, sorry but you are going to have to suck it up", said Lionblaze.

Crowfeather muttered something under his breath.

Lionblaze said, "What did you say"?

Crowfeather said, "Oh nothing".

"Let's just get to work", said Lionblaze. Shortly after Tigerheart and Dawnpelt finished. Again they were allowed to get water to clean up and opted to take it.

Stay tuned next time to see if Millie and Blossomfall use the express pass and the race to the pit stop.


	40. Chapter 40

Reedwhisker and Mallownose got the final clue for this leg. They open the envelope and read it. We see Autumnsplash saying, "Teams will ride in a jeep through the safari in the game reserve. Then they will get off and follow the marked path to the pit stop.

"How exciting", said Reedwhisker.

"I wish I had my camera", said Mallownose. Reedwhisker was happy that he didn't. Mallownose was the type of cat that liked to take pictures whenever he went someplace new. He even took photos of his meals when he went out to eat.

Tigerstar and Scourge read the clue. "I'm going to show these Tigers and Lions whose boss", said Tigerstar.

"Um they'd probably eat you for lunch", said Scourge.

"Wouldn't that make them cannibals or the like"? said Tigerstar.

"They are different species. Anyhow the point is, just sit back and shut up and enjoy the ride", said Scourge.

Meanwhile Millie and Blossomfall see the clue for the Detour. "Oh wow, this would be the perfect one to use the Express Pass. This is great. We don't have to deal with the elephant poop", said Blossomfall.

"That is right" said Millie. "But we still have the Speed Bump".

"At least it won't be as yucky as the elephant poop one and maybe even faster than that task and we can catch up", said Blossomfall.

They found the Speed Bump. They open the envelope and we see Autumnsplash saying, "For this Speed Bump, the contestants must correctly identify 7 different animal prints".

Millie said, "We may be able to crank this one out quickly".

They were given a set of cards that had photos of different animal prints. The first one was a lion. Millie and Blossomfall discussed it and finally Blossomfall writes down their answer on a piece of paper. She wrote, "lion".

The next one was a giraffe. "I think it is a giraffe. See the print? It is almost like a horse, I think giraffes have hooves like that", said Millie.

"You've seen a horse before"? said Blossomfall.

"On TV", said Millie.

"Oh but not in real life"? said Blossomfall.

"Just write down giraffe and let's move on", said Millie.

The next one was an elephant. "I'm not sure if this is an elephant or a hippopotamus"? said Millie.

"Let's just put hippopotamus . We can always switch it later", said Blossomfall.

The rest were: zebra, hippopotamus, chimpanzee, meerkat. They wrote: zebra, elephant, chimpanzee, and ?. So they got two wrong.

At this point Squirrelflight and Bramblestar were just getting into the jeep. "This looks great", said Squirrelflight. "Not like any animals you would see back at home. Plus you know I refuse to go to a zoo so I never seen these animals before".

"Yes it is great", said Bramblestar.

Leafpool and Hollyleaf got into their jeep. They also loved the experience.

Finally Reedwhisker and Mallownose got out of the jeep and found the marked trail. They ran up and found the mat with Autumnsplash. "Hello Reedwhisker and Mallownose. Welcome to South Africa. You are team number...one", said Autumnsplash. "Congrats. For winning this leg, you get a years supply of gasoline from Catgo".

"That's great", they said. "Thank you".

Tigerstar and Scourge ran out of the jeep and ran up the trail to the mat too. When they got to the mat, Autumnsplash said, "Welcome to South Africa, you are team number 2. Another leg at number 2. How do you feel about that"?

"We won't rest until we are back at number 1. And we will do whatever means it takes to do it", said Tigerstar.

"Whatever means"? said Autumnsplash. "You do remember we have rules here".

"He just means that we have strategies to outwit the other teams and all", said Scourge.

Then Millie and Blossomfall see that they got two wrong. They have no idea what the last animal is. Blossomfall is nervous and is pacing back and forth. That is when she sees a list of the animals on the safari and sees meerkat listed. She tells Millie and they write Hippopotamus and meerkat for the ones they got wrong and then they are told they are right and they got the clue. They find out about taking the jeep that will lead them to the trail to the Pit Stop. They start to run over.

Jayfeather and Willowshine get into a jeep. Willowshine cuddles up next to Jayfeather. Surprisingly, Jayfeather does not back away but he does not look at Willowshine but instead looks out his door at the animals.

Squirrelflight and Bramblestar get to the trail and run to the mat. "Welcome to South Africa, you are team number 3".

They give each other a big hug.

Millie and Blossomfall get there just as Tigerheart and Dawnpelt leave in their jeep. They run to the next jeep and beg the driver to please go fast and pass the other team. They start to pass Tigerheart and Dawnpelt.

Dawnpelt yells, "Oh I think not. Driver, go fast, beat that other team, we are in a race, please, go go"! Then their driver goes fast too.

At this time Leafpool and Hollyleaf's jeep arrives at the trail. They get out quickly and run to the mat. Autumnsplash said, "You are team number 4. Good job".

About 7 minutes later, Jayfeather and Willowshine arrive at the mat and they are pronounced team number 5.

After going back and forth, finally Tigerheart and Dawnpelt's driver is slightly ahead. They are able to get out first, just a minute ahead of the other team. They run out and see Millie and Blossomfall behind them. But Tigerheart and Dawnpelt are faster runners and ultimately they are the ones to get to the mat first. "You are team number 6", said Autumnsplash

Millie and Blossomfall finally get to the pit stop and realize they are last. "Sorry but you are the last team to arrive. Good effort, but you have been eliminated from the race. What do you think of your performance on the race"?

Blossomfall said, "We had a bad break today and ultimately we could have done better overall in the other legs. But it was a great experience and it made me closer to my mom".

"Aww", said Autumnsplash.

Then Millie and Blossomfall give each other a big hug.

**In the next two legs, the teams will be going to China. **


	41. Chapter 41

Someone requested that I actually did a dung ball fight, so I edited the chapter (chapter 39) to include a little bit about it. It is not a full blown flight but it is funny and I hope you check it out.


End file.
